Love comes in different ways
by Madog4891
Summary: This is a different kind of fan fiction, the characters are the same but different, this is a story of love, tragedy, and loss. But if you like Attack On Titan this is meant for you, please enjoy.
1. Homecoming

"I love you Eren." The voice that said it was soft and loving, but had a scent of sadness to it, it was a weird feeling. I love you too. Eren thought to himself. "Wake up dude, come on." Armin was whispering to him. Eren opened his eyes to see he was laying on his arms during class, Armin was kicking him softly trying to wake him. "My bad, thanks for waking me up." Eren told him. HGe lifted his head and rubbed his eyes. Then Mr. Shadis started hitting the board with his ruler to get our attention. "Alright class, before you leave there will be a big announcement, or so they told me, but it's just probably just some sort of small thing." Mr. Shadis said. The class started whispering and murmuring. "What do you think it is Armin?" Eren asks his blonde friend. Armin looked bored, he just leaned back. "I don't know, a new campus maybe." Armin replies.

"Hello Shina high school." Said Hange on the intercom. "Oh dear lord, cover your ears." Eren said out loud. The class laughed a bit. She always gave out announcements, even when she was a freshman, the whole reason she gave announcements was because of how loud she was, it was ridiculous. "I hope everyone is having a good week, but I'm happy to say that homecoming will be in one month, so you guys better start getting dates or buying tubs of ice cream, either way good luck at both of them, and have a great weekend, bye!" Hange screamed at the top of her lungs. "God dammit Hange, I'm gonna need hearing aids by the time you're out of here." Mr. Shadis mumbled. Eren and Armin looked at each other for a few moments in confusion, then they smiled. Then the bell rang. "Come on, quickly!" Eren told Armin as he leapt out of his seat. They weren't the only ones with that idea. Everyone full out sprinted out of the classroom. Everyone left the class hollering and cheering." Once him and Armin were out they stopped running. "Okay man, I need to go, I would hang out but my grandpa needs help at his house.: Armin said. "Yeah man, tell him I said hi." Eren told him. "Yeah, see ya." Armin said as he went in the other direction.

Eren then walked through the hallway, just ready to go home. He then steps outside and looks at all the cars parked in the parking lot, more crowded than walmart on black friday. He thought to himself. Then he sees his truck, a beautiful creation. A dark green Nissan Titan, 4x4 drive and a bull nose in the front, along with 22 inch black rims, his child practically. Eren threw his bag in the trunk and then opened the door and stepped in. He was about to turn it on, but then he remembered about Annie. She normally came to his house to play video games or do homework, mostly homework. He looked in his rear view mirror and and saw her coming running towards him holding up her hands. Eren then rolled down his windows. "Hey Eren, don't leave without me!" Annie said laughing a little. She looked good, she had leans and her white sweatshirt, looked good on her. "Hey Annie, sorry, I almost forget about you." Eren said putting his hand behind his neck. Annie threw her bag in the trunk at hopped in. "You jerk, just don't do it again." Annie said hitting his arm lightly while laughing. "I kno I know." Eren said. She then buckled up and Eren started to go again. He was about to pull out of the parking lot but was cut off by none other than Reiner fucking Braun. He drove right in front of him, he drove a huge white F-250, much bigger than Eren's. Eren honked his horn, but Reiner just kept driving. "I hate that guy." Eren said driving out of the parking lot. "Yeah me too, just a tall idiot, that does steroids." Annie says. Eren started to laugh. "Well, you're not wrong." Eren said. He started to drive again, it felt nice, he had his sunroof open and air just kept hitting the top of his head. Then they arrived at his house. He backed into the driveway and put it in park. "Alright, so what's the plan?" Eren asked Annie as he stepped out of the truck. "I don't know, not to much homework, I was thinking let's do all our math and then you can try to beat me at some good old Mario kart on the switch?" ANnie said with a smik, almost sassie. Eren then jumped in the trunk of his truck. "I'll beat you this time, i'm telling you, don't mock me." Eren said pointing at her. He then picked up his bag and slung it over his right shoulder, and then got Annie's bag and slung it over his left bag. He then jumped back on the ground. "Oh, such a gentleman, don't think that means I'll go easy on you." Annie said as she walked next to him. Then they walked into his house. "Is Mikasa home, or your mom?" Annie asks Eren. "No, Mom is still working and mikasa is at the gym, so just you and me." Eren says. Did that sound weird, just you and me, no, it didn't, I don't think it did. Eren thought to himself. "Okay, cool, well let's get started on this homework.

They finished up with homework pretty easily, which was surprising but it wasn't too much to do. "So can I still take you on that mario kart game?' Eren asked leaning towards her. Annie pushed him away with a laugh. "As long as you don't lose." ANnie said with a smirk. They boot up the game and start it. "Come Luigi, don't let me down now." Eren told himself. "Ha, Rosalina for the win." Annie said. Then they started. They played a total of seven games, Annie won every single one. At this point, Eren was giving up. "One more time?" Eren asked sheepishly. "Fine, pick a slow map this time, then we can talk while we kart." Annie says while customizing her kart. Eren couldn't help but look over at her, he's had a crush on her since 6th grade, when they met. Her sky blue eyes always hit him like a train, and her blond hair looked beautiful in the sun, and when Eren makes a stupid joke that makes her laugh and she gives him that adorable laugh, every bit of her he loved. Little did he know that Annie noticed he was looking at her. "So Eren, what do you think about this whole homecoming thing?" ANnie asks him. This caught him off guard. He struggled to make a normal answer without sounding like he liked her. "Oh well you know, it's, it's no big deal." Eren said quickly with some stutters. "I was just wondering, i'm interested to see who's going with who." Annie said without looking at Eren, just at the TV. "Yeah, me too." Eren said. Annie then stood up. "Hang on, I need to get some water." Annie said. You idiot, ask her. A voice in the back of Eren's head said. "Hey, wait a sec." Eren said as he stood up and grabbed her wrists. Eren immediately regretted it, he was being to touchy. But to his surprise, Annie jut camly turned around. "What's up Eren?" Annie asked him. Eren was trying to find the right words in his head. "You know when you asked me about homecoming?" Eren asked her. "Like five minutes ago, but what about it?  
Annie asked him. "Well, I was wondering if, like, umm, you know." Eren said nervously. We was starting to sweat a bit. "You can do it Eren, spit it out." Annie says with a giggle. She's giggling, that means she's cool with this so far, there's something. Eren thought to himself. "Well, I can't think of any other way to say it, so I'll try to say it bluntly, do you want to be my date for homecoming." Eren finally managed to say. Annie looked up at him for a second. "Eren, are you messing with me right now?" Annie asked him. Eren started to sweat a bit. "Ugh, you know, I was joking definitely, but if you wanted to go I would totally say yes, it's not like I've had a crush on you oraything." Eren says quickly. Annie looked confused. Shit shit shit, I probably just messed this up. "Eren?" Annie says in the form of a question. "Look, I'm sorry, just act like I didn't say anything." Eren said looking at the ground. Annie looked up at Eren with a weird face, like she was thinking if something to do. I just lost one of my best friends, god damnit. Eren thought to himself. But Annie did something he would never expect. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled his face towards his, and she kissed him, with no warning, she kissed him, at first it caught Eren off guard, but he kissed her back. It felt right. Then she pulled away from him. She then looked up. "Yes." She said as she put her arms under Eren's arms and pulled him closer. Erne put his arms around her as well. He was struggling on what to say. "Look, I've had the biggest crush on you since like the sixth grade, so this is a dream come true." Eren said holding on to her. Annie just laughed a bit. "To be honest I've felt the same, I'm just glad you feel the same." Annie said. Eren just looked down and smiled at her. "Then maybe we can be more than just homecoming dates." Eren said. ANnie just smiled like a little girl, then nodded her head. Eren then went in for another kiss, but the the worst happened. Hey Eren, tell ANnie that her dad is waiting outside. Mikasa said walking up the stairs. Eren and Annie had white faces. They looked over and realized Mikasa was on her phone, but then she looked up to see the was almost about to kiss. "Alright then." Mikasa says as she steps down the hall to her room. Then Eren and Annie started to laugh. "I'll walk you out, okay?" Eren asked her. ANnie looked up at him. "Yeah, I'd like that." Annie said. Then they both head down the stairs and Eren opens the door for his new girl. "Bye Annie, I'll see you tomorrow." Eren tells her. "Bye, see you tomorrow." Annie says as she runs off to her dads truck. Eren then shuts the door. Eren then realizes, he's no longer single. "YES!" Eren yelled. "Aww, wait till mom finds out about this." Mikasa says leaning on the wall behind Eren. Eren turns around quickly. "You better not Mikasa!" Eren yelled at her. "I'm joking, I'm happy for you, but I'm off to bed, night." Mikasa told him as she walked up the stairs. "I'm going to talk with Armin real quick." Eren said practically running out the door. He ran to his best friends house who was right next to his. "HEY ARMIN, YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT JUST HAPPENED!"


	2. When the blondes crash together

The next week was great, oe of the best in Eren's life to be honest, he and Annie were always talking and hanging out after school, they've never been on an official date but the whole school knew they were a thing, and Eren was loving it. It all felt like a dream, but this was real, but something had to screw up his good week. Some idiot rear ended his car a few nights after he asked Annie to homecoming, so it was in the shop, Eren had a rising suspicion it was Reiner. So that meant that Eren was hitching a ride with Armin and Krista every morning. Eren didn't think Armin cared though, not only was he his next door neighbor, but he had been giving Krista a ride to school ever since he got his license and car.

But it also meant that Eren was on Armin's schedule, so he quickly jumped out of bed and ran to his closet. Hr grabbed a long sleeve dark green shirt with jeans and his nike tennis shoes. He put all of it quickly and ran to his bathroom which was down the hall. He then saw Mikasa's room was open, and saw her slowly getting out of bed, like nothing was wrong, curse her and how she gets to get to school at 9:00. But he ignores her and rushes to the bathroom, then he piles toothpaste on his toothbrush and quickly brushed his teeth. But of course he heard a car honk its horn outside. Eren spit out the toothpaste and quickly put on some deodorant. He then rushed downstairs. "Bye mom, love you, see you after school." Eren said as he grabbed his bag and rushed out the door. And then he saw Armin sitting in his car, just reading a book. His car was a bright blue ford focus RS, it suited him actually, but wasn't anything special. He then ran up to the side of the car. "Sorry that took a while Armin, I literally just woke up." Eren told him leaning over on his knees. Armin just laughed a bit. "Dude, you're good, just hop in the back." Armin said unlocking the car. Eren looked at him for a second. "I just rushed my ass out of bed to fit your schedule, and you're going to tell me to get in the back, in your little smurf car?" Eren asked him. "Yep." Armin said with a smile. You know what, fine, why the heck not." Eren told himself. He opened the door or the back seat and threw his bag in, then he hoped in. but to say the least, there was practically no room, after Eren put his bag in he buckled up and had to stretch his legs out across the two seats. "So why did you put me in the back seat?" Eren asked, trying to get comfortable. "Oh, Krista always sits in the front, sorry man." Armins says as he starts to drive. Eren holds his arms together. "Fair enough." Eren muttered under his breath.

Then they drive over to krista's house, it wasn't far, it was just at the beginning of their neighborhood, just a ten minute drive. They then pull in front of her house, she was waiting on her front porch. She was sitting on the steps of her front porch just looking out, but when Armin pulled up she stood up with a big smile, she waved and picked up her stuff. "That's what we call being on time, you should take notes." Armin said laughing. "Shut up." Eren said frowning. Krista then came to the passengers side of the car. She opened the door and smiles. "Good morning Armin, good to see you." Krisa says as she throws her bag in thee back seat. It landed right on Eren's stomach. "OOH!" Ere yelled. Krista poked her head in the back seat. "Oh my god, I forgot about you riding with us, sorry." Krista says. "Yep, good to see you to Krista." Eren says holding back a bad word. She then hops in and shuts the door.

Then it was just a thirty minute ride to school, it was mostly Armin and Krista talking to each other, Eren was just sitting quietly in the back seat. Then Armin pulled into the school and got in his parking spot, practically right next to the school. "Are we finally here." Eren said from the back seats. 'Yeah man, and you got thirty minutes until class starts." Armin told him. Before Eren could say anything Krista interrupted him. "Hey Eren, isn't that your girlfriend over there." Krista said giggling. Eren looked up and saw ANnie sitting on the steps of the school, just reading a book. "Ug, I need to go, thanks for the ride Armin, see you after school." Eren said as he got his bag and was getting out of the car. Then he got out of the car and ran towards Annie. Armin and Krista looked each other and just started to laugh. "They are so cute, I'm happy to see them together." Krista said. Her laugh was so cute, Armin loved it, even though she hated it. "So, what do you want to do for thirty minutes?" Krista asked Armin. She was actually facing towards him while sitting on her knees. "I don't know, we could just talk, I like when we have good talks." Armin said. Krista smiled with her eyes closed, she looked cute when she did it. "Yeah, sounds good, so what do you want to talk about?" Krista asked him. "Well, you excited about any new movies?' Armin asked her. Then they just sat there and talked about movies they want to see, Armin liked it, they talked about it for twenty five minutes long, but it never got boring. "Alright, i think should head inside now." Krista said. Armin checked the time and realized that class started in five minutes. "Yeah, I think you're right." Armins said as he got out of his car. He opened up the back and got Krista's bag, then he closed everything and locked his car. He then looked at Krista,who was giving him that cute smile that he loved, and then he thought back to what Eren told him last week.

Armin was just sitting in his room, reading a book, nothing else, but he heard somebody scream from outside. He dogeared his place and put down the book. He was about to look out the window but was scared to death when Eren popped out of nowhere, Armin fell right on his butt. Eren then started knocking on his window like a madman. Armin slowly got up and walked to his window, then he pulled it open. "Before Armin could say anything Eren aid something. "Can I come in, I have something important to tell you." Eren said with a smile. Armi just nodded his head and Eren climbed in, he got in and rolled onto the floor of Armin room. "WHy did you just out out of nowhere, what's the big idea?!" Armin asked surprised. Erne then stood up and took a big breath. "I asked ANnie to homecoming, then she said yes, and she kissed me!" Eren said just stood there in disbelief. "I don't believe a single word of that Eren." Armin tells him. Then Eren didn't look nearly as excited as he did before. "I swear, call mikasa right now, she'll tell you it's true. Armin looked at him for a minute, then he pulled out his phone and down the home button. "Call Mikasa." Armin said to his phone. "Calling Mi casa." The phone replied. It always thought she was mexican, it was funny actually. But then the phone started ringing and Armin held it to his ears. Then Mikasa answered. "What do you need Armin?" Mikasa asks him. "Is it true, are Eren and Annie a thing now?" Armin asks her. "Yes, now let me sleep." Mikasa says as he hangs up. Armin puts the phone down, he completely silent. Eren is still smiling like a maniac. 'Holy crap, you're not kidding." Armin says in disbelief. "I know right, I was just as surprised when she said yes." Eren says. "SO you what, just asked her, and that was that?" Armin asked. "Yeah, I'm no longer single!" Eren yelled. "Hey hey, quiet down, my grandpa is sleeping." Armin said. "Not anymore I'm not!" Armin's grandpa shouted from the other room. Eren's face went white. "Sorry Mr. Arlert! Eren said out loud. There was no response. Armin just ignored it. "So she's your girlfriend now, that's great, to be honest you're both perfect for eachother." Armin said. Eren just smiled, being so full of himself. "Thanks man, so you gonna ask Krista to Homecoming?" Eren asked him. Armin was caught off guard by that question. "I don't know, probably not thought, she would say no and Reer would get pissed at me." Armin said. Eren rolled his eyes. "Come on man, trust me, just go for it, it'll be worth it, but anyways, I need to go, so good luck with yu and Krista, I'm out." Eren said as he started to walk towards the window. Armin just waved goodbye, and watched him jump out the window and run back to his house. He then closed his window and looked outside. "Just go for it." Armin told himself.

Armin handed his stuff to Krista and they started walking towards the school. "So, ugh, who are you going to homecoming with?" Armin asked her, he was so nervous. "Well that was unexpected, but no one yet." Krista said with a smile. Thank god, reiner hasn't tried to convince her to go with him yet. Armin thought to himself. "Oh, well that's good to know, I was just wondering, you know mw." Armin says nervously. Krita then stopped walking. Armin stopped with her. He was about to ask if she was okay, but she said something first. "You could ask me." Krista says flatly. Now Armin was confused. "Me, ask you, I don't know, would you even say yes?" Armin asks quickly. "Yes I would, and I'm going with you." Krista says as she wraps her arms around Armin's waist, she squeezed him tight. "Really, you mean?" Armin asked excitedly. Krista the let go and looked up at him. "Of course stupid, I'd rather go with you than anyone else, but I need to get to class, see you at lunch." Krista says as she runs off. Armin just stood there for a minute, not sure about what just happened. Then he remembered he needed to get to class. He then ran to his history class.

He then went through his next three classes pretty easily, he already knew all the materials, but the only thing he could think about was Krista. But then he was sitting in third period, waiting for lunch, not only was he hungry, but he wanted to see Krista again. Then the bell rang, and he went out of class straight to the cafeteria. He was about to enter it but he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around and looked down to see Krista. "Hey you, good to see you." Krista said. Armin just looked at her, she really liked him, this is great. "Hey, I was just waiting for you." Armins aid. Krista just laughed a bit. "You're sweet, then let's go in." Krista said. She then put arm in Armin's. Armin was uncomfortable at first but then he liked it, and he walked into the cafeteria. Then he felt confident walking in there, he wasn't afraid of what Reiner would do to him. Reiner always thought Krista was his girl, but today was different, today, Krsta was his girl, and he won't be scared by Reiner. Right when they walked into the big room, people started pointing and talking, Armin felt like a king. Then they walked over to their table. Normally Eren, Annie, Jean, Mikasa, Connie, and Sasha sat there, Krista sometimes did, but Reiner usually followed her. But they walked right up to their table and took a seat. "Did he finally ask you?" Annie immediately said when they sat down. Krista giggled, and then nodded. Armi just smiled. He then felt like someone was watching him. He turned his head and saw Reiner giving him an evil look. Armin then turned back, a little scared. "Eh, don't worry about him, what's he gonna do?" Jean asked Armin. Armin just nodded, but then the all started eating.

After a while, Connie stood up. "I would like to make an announcement everyone." Connie said out loud. Everyone at the table looked up at him. "Oh god, spare us from you're awful jokes." Eren said sarcastically. Connie chuckled under his breath a bit. "You're funny, but no, I have something else." Connie said. A few other tables around them were looking at Connie too. He then faced Sasha and got on one knee. "What are you doing doofus?" Sasha asked him. He then pulled out a ring pop. "Oh dear lord." Krista muttered. A few people around started to laugh. "Will you, Sasha Brous, be my date for homecoming?" Connie asked her loudly. Sasha put her hands to her mouth. The she looked excited. "Of course I'll go with you!" Sasha screamed. Connie then stood up and gave her a hug. People started to clap, it was a happy sight. "I'm happy for you two, that's so cute." Krista said. Then the bell rang and people started leaving their seats. "Just one more." Eren said as he was getting stuff. "Hey, I'm going to class, see you after school." Krista said. "Okay, Bye Krista." Armin said. Then she pulled Armin down and kissed him on the cheek. Then she went off. Armin just sat there, rubbing cheek slowly. Eren then clapped his hands on Armin's shoulder. 'I told you man, congratulations." Eren said to him. Armin just nodded his slowly. Then Eren and Annie walked out of the cafeteria. Armin looked back, but all he saw was Reiner sitting down staring at him, with his fist clenched. A chill went down Arin's spine, but he then left the lunch room.

He made it to class on time, not suprining, but that look Reiner gave him, it stuck with him, it scared him a little, but he needed to be strong, especially now that he's going to homecoming with Krista. But class went by pretty quickly actually, then he packed his things and exited the classroom. He then felt something his pocket vibrate. He pulled his phone out saw Eren's face zombie makeup and his tongue sticking out, Eren's profile picture from Halloween. Armin swiped and held the phone to his ear. "What's up eren?" Armin asked him. "Hey man, I was just wondering if you could Annie a ride to my house too, we were planning to do homework together." Eren told him. Armin laughed a little bit. "Yeah sure, you just want to do homework, but sure, I'll be waiting by my car, if you see Krista though, tell her I'm waiting." Armin told him."Will do dude, see you soon." Eren says as he hangs up the phone. Armin then headed outside to the parking lot. He saw his blue car and pulled out his keys and unlocked his car. He opened the back and threw his stuff in, but he saw something in the reflection of his car. It looked like someone was approaching him. Armi turned around to see Reiner walking towards him, he looked like a stereotypical jock as he was walking, broad shoulders and tall, he was also wearing his lettermans jacket. But his face looked pissed off, and his fists were clenched. "Umm, hey Reiner, something the matter?" Armin asks. Reiner stops, and has an unexcited laugh. "Is something wrong, of course something is wrong, you stole my girl Armin, and now you have to pay. Reiner said as he stepped forward, he was probably expecting Armin to back, but instead Armin stood his ground, that clearly made Reiner mad. "Now you listen to me, you go up to her and say nevermind, you're not going to homecoming with you, you hear me!" Reiner yelled at him, he then pushed Armin a little bit. At first Armin was leaning against his car, but he quickly got and was in Reiner's face. "Now YOU listen to me, I asked her, and she said yes, so grow a pair and know when you're defeated!" Armins yelled at him, every time Armin raised his voice he pointed a finger at reiner. Reiner clenched his fists hard. Armin then turned around, but Reiner grabbed his shoulder and twisted him around, then he delivered a punch right to Armin's gut. Armin went to the ground, he landed right on his knees holding his stomach, his ribs felt like they were burning. "Why, why did you do that?!" Armin asked. Reiner just looked down on him, smiling. "That way for stealing my girl!" Reiner yelled at him. He then picked up Armin by his shirt, and then he punched him right in his chest, where his sternum was. "GAGH!" Armin screamed in pain, some blood came out of his mouth when he screamed. The Reiner lifted him in the air by his shirt, not even Armin's toes were on the ground. Reiner then punched Armin as hard as he could in the face, and let him hit the floor. "And that's for everything else you bastard." Reiner told him with a furious tone.


	3. Reiner, he's a jerk

Eren and were just having a great time, while they were walking a bit ago there hands touched, and Eren made abargan and grabbed her hand, and Annie didn't mind, so Annie and Eren were holding hands, Eren felt like he was in heaven. They were walking down the hall, then they saw Krista waiting for Armin in the hall. 'Hey Krista." Eren's says as they walk up to her. Krista turns to face them ad squeals when she sees that they're holding hands. "You guys are so cute, adorable even!" Krista says with a big smile. Eren started to blush and didn't know what to say, but ANnie answered for him. "Thanks Krista, but you and Armin are even cuter."Annie says. Krista's cheeks went rose red. "Well, you know, we're just going to homecoming together." Eren laughed a bit. "Sure." He said sarcastically. "Well, are you guys getting a ride from Armin?" Krista asks them. Annie nods. "Me and Annie are doing homework." Eren said, but immediately regretted it. "Sure." Krista said sarcastically, mirroring Eren. So then they all start to head outside, but when they step outside, they are surprised to say the least. They saw Reiner kicking Armin, who was on the ground. Eren's eyes went wide. "REINER, THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Eren screamed at Reiner. Reiner stopped kicking him for a minute and turned towards Eren. "What do you want Yeager, you have something for me or something?" Reiner asks him like nothing's wrong. Eren started running towards Reiner. "YEAH, THIS!" Eren said as he delivered a superman style punch to Reiner, got him right in the jaw. Reiner stumbled back and Eren got in a fighting stance. Then Annie and Krista ran over to Armin. "Oh my god, are you okay Armin?" Krista asks him trying to see if there any blood, besides what was coming from his mouth that is. "Oh, he..hey krista..I'm..I'm good." Armin says weakly. Then they look over at Reiner, who was fighting Eren. "Why were you eve beating up Armin?!" Eren asked him while dodging a punch. "HE STOLE MY GIRL!" Reiner yelled as he punched Eren in the face, and Eren went to the ground. "You're girl, YOU'RE GIRL! I WAS NEVER YOUR GIRL, WHY CAN'T YOU STOP CHOMPING ON STEROIDS AND REALIZE THAT!" Krista yelled at him while she was tending to Armin. "You know what, you're a bitch, you know that?" Reiner says. Armin then opens his eyes all the way and sits up. "You..you..you take that back!" Armin yelled. "Yeah, you better you bastard." Eren says. He was on his hands and knees trying to collect himself. "Ha, or what, what will you do?" Reiner asks as he runs and curbstomps Eren's face in the ground. "EREN!" Annie yeled as she ran to him. Reiner than starts to laugh, like a super villain, it made Armin so mad. Reiner was laughing so his eyes were closed. So Armin walked up to him and punched him right in the nose, with a lot of strength actually. Reiner then stumbles back, with blood rushing from his nose, but then he turns back to Armin and punches him in the face and knocked him out, Armin then fell on the ground. Krista then rushes over to him.

But then, the unthinkable happens. A guy starts waking up, he had on military fatigues and dog tags, his blond hair and matching beard was well trimmed, and his glasses seems to glow in the sun. It was Zeke. "Reiner, why can't you just be still and not freak out at everyone, especially someone who's a foot shorter than you." Zeke said with his low voice. Reiner went pale, and he looked back at Eren and reazlized he messed up, big time. "Ugh, hey Zeke, what are you doing here?" Reiner asks scared. Then eren lifted his head to see if it was really Zeke, but that's not what got Zeke's attention, Eren face was bloody, and Zeke connected the dots. "Look man, I don't want any trouble, I'll just go." Reiner said holding up his hands. Zeke looked around like he was bored, but then his eyes shot back at Reiner. "To bad, I am, now face me like a man." Zeke told him. Reiner was at a point of no return, so he might as well go through with it. Reiner tried to punch Zeke in the face, but Zeke moved to the side and when Reiner went past him Zeke kneed him in the gut. Reiner then went to the ground holding his stomach. Reiner than looked up at zeke. Zeke just said one word: "Leave." Reiner understood it perfectly and ran to his truck, and then he drove off. Zeke then turned towards the girls. "Girls, help he get them in my hummer and we'll get them to dad, er, Doctor Yeager." Zeke told them. They nodded. "Actually, I'll get Eren, you two help Armin. Annie looked at Eren for a moment. "If you say so." She said as she ran over to Armin. Zeke then walked over to eren. "You're an idiot, you know that?" Zeke asked him while helping him up. Eren just laughed a bit. "I'm just glad you showed up, I was gonna beat him to a pulp when I got up." Eren mutters, but it looked like that drained him. "You cocky bastard, change that, you suicidal bastard." Zeke said with a light chuckle. Zeke helped him up and led him to the hummer Zeke had. It was an H3T with '30 inch rims and was camo, issued by the army, like a gift to Zeke. But Zeke put Eren in the passenger's seat and the girls managed to get Armin in the back seat, so Krista got in with Armin and Annie sat on Eren's lap with a towel to stop the bleeding. Then Zeke jumps in the driver's seat. "Okay I need you guys to listen up, since I'm a marine I can speed, so hold on." Zeke says. Annie and Krista look at each other for a moment. Then without warning, Zeke presses petal to the metal and zooms off the parking lot. He wa heading straight to the hospital.

Armin slowly opened his eyes, he felt dizzy and his chest like crazy. But when he looked up he saw Krista looking down on him, his head was in her lap. "Kri..Krista?" Armin asked. Krista tilted her head a bit and smiled. "Hey big guy, are you feeling okay?" Krista asked him. Arin didn't feel good at all but he didn't want to tell that to Krista. "Ye...ye...yeah I do." Armin managed to get out. Krista offered a weak smile. "I know you're lying right now, but what you did, that was the bravest thing I've ever seen, thank you for sticking up for me." Krista said. She looked like she was going to cry. But then Armin's eyes were feeling heavy. He was trying to lift his arm, but he couldn't do it, his vision was getting dark. "Armin, Armin?!" Krista asked him. She was trying to shake him awake. "What happened?" Zeke asked while driving. "I think he's blacking out!" Krista said. Then Armin stopped trying to fight it, some sleep sounded rather good to be honest. He then went to sleep.

"I am ready to leave today." Grisha said like he was dying. "I hear you there Grisha, my daughters been going nuts about homecoming, that boy Thomas asked her so she's lost it." Mrs. Carolina said with a laugh. Grisha laughed a little too. "I feel you there, Eren asked Annie to homecoming, so he's the same way." Grisha said while sorting through files. Mrs. Carolina was laughing a bit but then stopped. "Who's camo truck is that?" She asked Grisha. Camo truck? Grisha thought to himself. He went over to the window and sure enough, there it was. "That's my other sons truck, he's in the army, I just don't know why he's here." Grisha said confused. Then he saw Zeke jump out the big truck and run to the other side, he then pulled out Eren, who had a bloody face, like he was punched by someone with barbed wire. "I need a stretcher, now!" Grisha said as he started running to the door. Then he saw Zeke go to the back seat and got Armin out of the car, who looked unconscious. "Actually, make it two!" Grisha yelled back. "Yes sir!" Mrs. Carolina said as she ran to get the two stretchers. Grisha ran out to see Eren trying to stand. "Eren, what the hell did you do?!" Grisha asked him. Eren looked he was going to fall over. "Don't worry about me dad, I'm just fine." ren said, but then he passed out. Annie managed to catch him though. "Oh god dammit Eren." Grisha said grabbing his son. "Sir here are those stretchers!" Mrs. Carolina said dragging two stretchers behind her. Grisha then picks up Eren and lays him on the stretcher. He then rushed over to where Armin was . "What did you kids do?!" Grisha asks mad. Annie and Krista looked at eachother scared. "Look dad, Reiner was beating on both of em, but Armin broke the dudes nose, but I put a stop to it, it's fine now." Zeke said trying to calm his dad down. Grisha looked like he wanted to say something, but just didn't say anything else. "Mrs. Carolina, take Armin to room 23 and I'll take Eren to room to room 24." Grisha told the nurse. He then looked at the girls. "Look, you two, just wait in the waiting room, and you, Zeke, I'm sure Carla would love to see you, so you're good to go home, and thanks for getting these two." Grisha told them. Zeke smiled and put his hand behind his neck. "Ahh, it's no biggie Dad, just doing what's right." Zeke said. He then got back into his truck, more like climbed, the thing was huge. Then Grisha pushed Eren into the hospital, along with Mr.s Carolina, who was behind him with Armin, and that just left Annie and Krista. They just looked at each other for a minute. They both looked sad. "Let's just go inside, okay?" Krista asks trying to sound happy. Anni looked at Krista, and just silently nodded.

It's been four hours, Annie and Krista were just talking in the waiting room, waiting for anything really. "Okay dad, thanks again, I'll call Mikasa for a ride then, see you at home." ANnie heard a familiar voice say. "Eren?!" Annie asked out loud. Then sure enough, Eren stepped into the room, he had on a bandaid on his forehead, but other than that, he looked fine. Annie ran up to him and gave him a big bearhug. "I wa so worried about you, are you, where does it hurt, when will you be better?" Annie asked him quickly. Eren just put his arms around her. "Hey hey hey, calm down, I'm fine, okay?" Eren asked her. She just held on tighter, like she would never let go. Then Armin came out the door, he had a weak smile. "ARMIN!" Krista screams as she an up and gave him a hug. Armin made a noise like he wa sin pain, it almost sounded like a whimper. Krista still had her arms around him, bt backed up to look up at him. Are you good. Armin nodded weakly. But then something caught Krista's attention, Armin's midriff was showing, which Krista didn't mind a single bit, but it looked bandaged. She looked up at him concerned. He just smiled. She then pulled up his shirt, all the way to his neck. She gasped. He was bandaged all over his chest, and it went over one of his pecks. "Armin?!" Annie asked from behind them. "I broke a few ribs, those kicks were not so good for me, but hey, at least he'll leave you alone now, right?" Armin asked hopefully. "You broke a few ribs, and instead of being mad people, you're just glad he's going to stop messing with em?" Krista asked him. From behind them Eren and Annie were still there. Annie pulled Eren's ear close to hers. "Let's go, let them be alone." Annie told him. He looked at her and nodded. That just left Armin and Krista. Armin pulled her in a little closer. "Well of course, you're special to me Krista, more than just a girl I'm bringing to homecoming, if it meant for you to be happy, I'd break all my ribs, and arms, and just take my legs to." Armin told Krista. Krista had tears forming in her eyes. "That's the nicest thing anyone's ever told me Armin. Krista said. Armin wiped away a tear. He then looked right at her. "Just know, I'll always be here for you." Armin said. Tears started coming down her face, she couldn't take it. "Oh, I love you Armin!" Krista said loudly and buried her head in Armins chest. Armin pulled her to where they were touching and just held her there, rocking back and forth a bit. "I love you too."


	4. The aftermath

Bertolt pulled up his socks, he was ready for school, he's been sick the past two weeks and that ruined his plan to ask Annie to homecoming, but today was the day. He then stepped outside and walked to his car. His car was nothing special, just something cheap and big enough for him to fit in, it was hard finding cars for tall people, but him and his grandma found this one for just $3,000, and Bertolt has been driving since he got it. It's a 1995 Chevy Tahoe, just a white one. But Bertolt stepped into his car and cranked it up, it made that weird sound sit always makes, but it turned on. He then reached in the back and grabbed the flowers and chocolate box he got for Annie, he didn't actually know what kind of flowers she liked, so he just got her dark red roses, with chocolate. He put it in the passenger's seat and looked at himself in the mirror. "By the end of the day, you are going to have a homecoming date, you got this!" Bertolt told himself in the mirror. He then drove up to school. He pulled into his parking spot and turned off his car. He the just gripped the steering wheel and took a big breath. He then grabbed the chocolate and flowers and stepped out of his car. He started walking towards the school, and there she was, Annie Leonhart. She had on her typical outfit, sweatshirt and jeans, but she did look cute. Bertolt was walking up to her. But then Eren Yeager started walking up to the school. It couldn't have been better timing. I could go and ask Eren to film it, Eren was a good friend of his so he wouldn't mind. But then, something weird happened. Eren walked up to ANni and gave her a big hug, and she hugged her back, he looked down on her and said something that made her laugh a bit. Then they let go, but held hands as they walked off, leaving Bertolt just standing in the parking lot, frozen. It felt like someone had punched him in the stomach, he only had one place to go the tool shed. He walked around the school with tears in his eyes, the shed was the only place he could let out all these emotions he had running inside him. He's always known about the shed, and when he didn't want to go home, he used to do homework in there, but know one ever used it, so it was the perfect hiding spot. He approached it and kicked open the door, he stepped in and then slammed the door shut. He still had tears streaming down his face, but then sadness turned into anger. He threw the chocolate across the room and the slammed the flowers on the ground and stomped on them. He then just needed to get all this anger out of him. He turned towards one of the walls, he punched it as hard as he could, and he put a hole right through it. People think weak, people think I don't care, well I do fucking care! Bertolt thought to himself. He leaned up against a wall, and slowly went to the ground. He puts his face in his hands. "I hate my life." Bertolt said to himself. But then he heard some tools that fell over. Bertolt spazzed a bit. He stood up and backed against the wall. "Who's there?" Bertolt asked cautiously.

One hour earlier

Ymir wa so mad. She was on her way to school when she got a text from her dad, he's not going to be home again, he barely come home as it is, but she hadn't seen him in months, but he was on tour as a traveling musician, but Ymir couldn't even come, it made her so mad. She pulled into the school and into her parking spot. She needed a place to think, or a place to take a quick breather. The shed was the best place to go, she had been using that shed for the longest time, she kept a sleeping bag in her truck so she would catch a quick nap, or she would skip class and go to the shed, or if she was feeling risky she would do very naughty things in the shed, but to say the least she used that shed for everything. She opened the door and stepped out. Then she reached in the trunk and grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder. She then looked at her truck, it was a piece of crap, but she liked it. It was a 2005 crimson red for ranger, it looked rusted and beat up when she got, but then she got it painted and it made it look much better, but enough of that, she needed a place to take a breather. She started walking towards the back of the school. It was a short walk, but then she saw her home away from, the small tool shed. Just seeing it made her smile. She stepped in and threw down her bag and just went to sit down in the corner. She then just closed her eyes, a took a nap.

She awaken by the sound of a door being kicked open, it scared the crap out of her. But Ymir stayed in the dark, hidden from whoever was there. Then a tall skinny man stepped in, he turned around and slammed the door shut, but it was cracked just a bit. But the man threw a box of chocolates in a heart shaped box across the room, then he threw some flowers on the ground and stomped on it. Ymir was thinking it could have been Mike, but Mike was taller, and more broad. But then he turned and faced a wall. He then punched through the old wood, leaving a hole right there. But there was enough light to see who it was, as shocking as it was, it was Bertolt Hoover. Then Ymir connected the dots in her head, he must have been rejected by someone and was upset. But then Bertolt just sat on the floor, and put his face in his hands and started to cry. This gave Ymir a chance to run, she started to crawl towards the door, e left it cracked it open and Ymi planned to just slip out. But as she was crawling she hit a shelf an a bunch of tools hit the ground. Shit! Ymir thought to herself. Then Bertolt sat up quickly and started to look around. "Who's there?" Bertolt asked looking around. Ymir thought of anything, she could run for it, but then Bertolt would be pissed at her, she just had to accept defeat. She slowly stood up, facing the tall boy in front of her. "It's just me, sorry." Ymir said looking at the ground. But then Bertolt started to sweat. "Oh, ugh hey Ymir, I was just, ugh looking for something, ugh yeah." Bertolt said quickly. He was trying to wipe the tears out of his eyes. Now normally Ymir couldn't give two shits about someone crying, but seeing bertolt cry made her uneasy, she also had a slight crush on him, so she wanted make sure she was okay. "What's wrong Bertolt?" Ymir asks him stepping forward. Berolt started looking around desperately. "Nothing is wrong, just me, seeing what this shed is." Bertolt said. It was very obvious he was lying. "Don't you lie to me, I have a good bullshit detector, now tells me what happened. Bertolt then just leaned up against the wall and slid to the floor. "So, I have a crush on two girls, and one of them is Annie, so I planned on asking her to homecoming, but when I saw her today, Eren walked up to her, gave her a hug, and they then held hands and walked to class,leaving me i the parking lot, alone." Bertolt said with a few tears coming down his face. "Oh you poor thing." Ymir said genuinely. Ymir then sat down next to him, shoulder to shoulder, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Bertolt gave her a weak smile. "Thanks."He said. Ymir looked at him, still with her arms around him. You should just brush it off, Annie to good for you anyways, I'm sure any other would be more than happy to go to homecoming with you." Ymir tells him. "Do you mean that" Bertolt asked her. "Of course, you're so nice and handsome, any girl would be lucky to have you as a date." Ymir said. "You don't mean that, do you?" Bertolt asked looking at the ground. "I would go with you, who needs Annie." Ymir said. "You would?" Bertolt asks looking up. "Yeah, I mean even I would." Ymir said as she hugged him a bit tighter. "Well, you want some chocolate, the box is still closed, and the flowers aren't that bad." Bertolt asked her with a smile. She chuckled a bit. "Yeah, dark roses are actually my favorite." Ymir said as she laid her head on Bertolts shoulder.


	5. Suit time

Eren was just waiting outside of the school, Annie told him that she had a surprise for him, so Eren was just excited to see what it was. Then he felt something wrap around his neck, and then he felt something wrap around his neck, but Eren knew what it was. "Hey dork." Annie said on his back. Eren just laughed a bit and swung her around to his front, to where they were face to face. "Hey Annie, what are you doing?" He asked sarcastically. She looked up a bit, acting like she a stinking. "Oh, you know, just working on your surprise." Annie said with a smile. God she is so cute. Eren thought to himself. "Well, what might that surprise be?" Eren asked like he had no idea what was going on. Annie then leaned forwards to where her mouth was right next to his ear. Eren held his breath, he knew whatever it would be it would be hot. "We're getting you a suit." Annie whispered to him. ALl those thoughts he had in his head, they disappeared. "A suit, why, I have one, I think." Eren said. Then Annie looked at him in the face. She gave him that look of disbelief. Eren rolled his eyes. "Fine, where are we getting the suit." Eren said. "We're going to Krista's house, she said she was going to work on Armin while I'm working on you." Annie told him. Eren was cursing in his head. "Fine, just get in the truck and we'll head out. "Okay!" Annie said as she let go of Eren and went towards the truck. Oh jeez, god help me. Eren thought to himself.

The whole time Eren was driving to Krista's house he kept worrying about what she was going to make him where, like waiting in line for a horror movie. His spine tingled at the thought. But then they arrived at her house. Eren pulled into the driveway and put his truck in park behind Armin's car. "Okay, let's get this over with." Eren says under his breath. Annie hits him in his shoulder lightly. "Shut up Eren, you're going to go in with a happy smile, okay?" Annie asked him laughing. Eren tilted his head back and groaned out loud. "Fine." He said. Then they both got out of the truck and started to head to the front door. When they got there they heard commotion in the house. Annia and Eren looked at each other for a minute. Then Annie slowly opened the door. But what they saw was hilarious. They saw Armin with a button up shirt that was clearly too tight, because he looked like a hunchback, and Krista was on her knees trying to button a pair of pants on him, but was having a lot of trouble. "Krista, for the love of god please just use a medium, I can't feel the lower half of my body!" Armin said frustrated. Krista didn't stop, she just tried harder. "No! This...ugh...will...work!" Krista finally said when she buttoned the pants up. She then stood up and wiped some sweat from her brow. "You see, you look great." Krista said happily. "I don't feel great." Armin whimpered. Annie just started laughing while leaning on Eren's shoulder. "I think it's a bit to small Krista." Eren said trying not to laugh like Annie. Krista turned around quickly. "Oh, hey guys, I was just trying to get the pants on Armin, do you really think it's to small?" Krista asked. Eren was going to say something, but Armin interpreted him. "Let me answer that question, yes it is!" Armin said loudly. Krista sighed loudly. "Fine, we'll get you a medium, you're lucky my parents own a clothing store." Krista told him as she walked over to him. Armin unbutton the pants and Krista helped him get the shirt off, then Armin was just standing there wearing nothing but athletic shorts. Eren couldn't help but notice how skinnier he was getting. He was always small, but he looked like skin and bone, just a slight amount a muscle, it wasn't healthy. But then Armin just got the shirt off the couch and slipped it in. "Agh, better." Armin said dorkly. "Hey did you say you had one for Eren?" Annie asked as she walked up to Krista. "I do actually, I'll go grab it, you can just come with me." Krista said as she and Annie went upstairs. Eren then walked over to Armin. "Hey dude, are you good?" ren asked him as he sat down on the couch. Armin looked confused, but sat down next to him. "What do you mean?" Armin asked him. Eren was trying to find the best way to put, but decided to say it frankly. "You're looking really skinny, like more than usual." Eren tells him. Armin starts to laugh a bit. "To be honest, Krista said she was getting e a suit, so I put myself on a diet to try to fit into a small, but i'm glad to see it's showing." Armin said with a smile. "Well don't do that, you look like a starving child." Eren said laughing. Armin just nodded with a weak smile.

"Okay, we're back, and I think we got the perfect things." Krista said with clothes hangers attached to her arms, they all had a nice piece of clothing on, they looked nice. "Yeah Eren, you're gonna be looking sharp." Annie said excitedly. She also had her arms full of clothes hangers. Annie then walked over to Eren and handed him a pair of pants and a button down shirt, they were both black, it looked good. "Go change, when you come back I'll fix what you did wrong, don't take to long." Annie tells him. "You go with him Armin." Krista then tells Armin right after. Eren and Armin both nod, then they go to change. Then Annie and Krista were just sitting on the couch, alone. "So, are you and Armin together?" Annie asked Krista. Krista started to blush. "Oh, well I love him of course, I mean he broke a few ribs so I would be safe from Reiner, but he hasn't officially asked me out." Krista said, she almost sounded disappointed. "Well have you kissed him?" Annie asked her. Krista looked at her confused. "Have i kissed him?" Krista asked her. Annie looked confused too. "Yeah, have you?" Annie asked her. "Well, of course not, we're not even dating." Krista said, but then she thought about it in her head. "I know you like him, you even said you love him, and to be honest I've always liked Eren, and you know that, but when he asked me to homecoming we both hugged, and i couldn't help myself, so I kissed him, it was the best feeling in the world, just go for it girl." Annie told Krista. Before Krista could respond the boys came back in."Whatever I did wrong could you please fix it?" Armin said sarcastically when he walked in, Eren was behind him laughing. Eren had on a black button up shirt and black pants, it all looked rused and ANnie knew she had to fix it, but Armin looked really good. He had on a white button up with the sleeves rolled up, he had on gray slacks and a matching gray vest, it looked good on him, his glasses really made it look like it was meant for him. "Of course Armin looks great, why can't you be like him?" Annie asks Eren laughing a bit. "Yeah yeah, just help me fix it please." Eren said. But Krista squealed a bit. "I knew I would find the perfect outfit, you look so hot!" Krista squealed. Armin looked surprised. "Hot?" He asked. Krista looked like she went pale. Eren chuckled a bit at her. "I meant handsome, you very handsome Armin." Krista said trying to sound formal. "Okay, while I fi Eren, you two better get a room." Annie said laughing and walking up to Eren. Krista started to blush gain and then started getting the tie on Armin. But Annie just calmly walked up to Eren and fixed his collar, then tucked in his pants. When she did that he made a weird noise at first. "Oh calm down, all that's left is the tie and jacket, okay?" Annie asked him. "Yeah, sure Annie." Eren said quickly. Annie then walked to the couch, which had a lot of clothes laying on it. She picked up a black sports jacket and a dark blue tie, then she walked back over to Eren. "Turn around, I'll help you get this on." ANnie told him. He just obeyed what she said and turned around. She then slid the jacket over his arms and then turned his shoulders to where he was facing him. "Thanks Annie, I'm sure it'll look fine." Eren said with a smile. Annie laughed a bit and grabbed the tie. "This is the last part, and then we can leave." Annie told him. She wrapped the tie around his neck and fastened it below the collar of his shirt, then she tied it, and when she went to tighten she pulled in Eren's face close to her to get a small quick kiss. Instead of reacting, Eren just smiled like an idiot. Then Annie backed up to admire hr handiwork. "Hey Krista, how do you think that tie would look with my sky blue dress?" ANni asked her. Kista had just finished up with Armin's tie, so then she turned around to get a look at Eren. "It will look great, he almost looks as good as Armin." Krista said. Annie laughed a bit at that comment. "He's not that good." Armin said. "Alright, well, can we go now?" Eren asked tired like he had been there all day,he actually sounded kind of rude. "Eren!" Annie scowled at him. "It's fine, you two can go, we'll see you later, I still have some things i need to do with Armin." Krista said. "Okay, Eren go grab your stuff and I'll wait in your truck." Annie told him. Eren nodded, thanked Krista, and went to get his stuff. Annie then went to the truck, then Eren cae out and put his stuff in the back, then he was off. Then they started driving. But while driving he felt something in his pocket vibrating, it was a text Annie, could you pull my phone out of pocket to see who's texting me?" Eren asked her. "Of course." Annie says happily as she pulls out his phone. "It's from Mikasa." Annie told him. Eren was trying to think of any reason Mikasa would text him. "What did she say?" Eren asked. Annie then swiped and looked at the message. "Oh my god, you'll never guess what Jean did!"


	6. Jean does it

"So just tell me, are you gonna do it or not?" Marco asked jean over skype. Jean and Marco usually skyped at night, ever since Marco moved to Montana, almost one year ago. The whole reason he moved is because his dad got a new job that payed really well, but that didn't stop Jean from talking to his best friend. Marco was wearing a tank top with his glasses, his hair was like it had always been, and his freckles hadn't changed at all, Jean missed him, but then he realized he'd been lost in thought and Marco was waiting for an answer. "You still there Jean?" Marco asked. Jean shook his head a bit. "Yeah, sorry, got lost in thought there." Jean told him Marco just laughed a bit. "You're fine bro, but seriously, are you gonna ask Mikasa to homecoming or nor, I mean you've had the biggest crush on her since like 7th grade." Marco told him. "Look man, I would, but I know she would just say no, I mean why would she go with?" Jean asks to no one in particular. Marco leaned back a bit in his office chair. "Dude, just ask her, what's the worst that could happen, she says no, you'll still be friends." Marco tells him. "Yeah, I don't know, I might just go by myself again." Jean said a little sad. Marco just made a disappointed face. "Hey Marco, I need your help with something, can you come here please." A distant voice said, it was Mr.s Bodt. "Ugh yeah Momma, one sec." Marco yelled through his door. Jean looked down a little sad. "It's fine man, talk to you later bro." Jean said, he wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying though, his thoughts were on Mikasa. "Look dude, anything is possible, remember that, don't be afraid to take that step that will have a great reward, just always remember that, but I have to go, by." Marco said as he ended the skype call. Those words stuck with Jean though, take the step that will have a great reward. 'I've got this." Jean said to himself.

Mikasa was walking down the hall at school, she was ready to go home, she stayed late to study for a math test tomorrow, but when she got home she was gonna play Mario kart with Zeke and Eren, so she was happy to get home. She stepped through the big glass doors that led to the parking lot. When she stepped outside she noticed there weren't many cars around, so it was easy to spot hers. She drove a red 2014 honda accord, it was Carla's old car, Mikasa loved it, it never had any problems. She started walking towards it but heard the glass doors slam open from behind her. She turned around quickly to see Jean, trying to act calm, but Mikasa could tell he had been running to catch up with her. "Hey Mikasa!" Jean said trying to catch his breath. "Hey Jean, what are you doing here so late?" Mikasa asked him. Jean then looked around, like he was trying to think of an answer. "I was just here hanging out, you know me, just doing my thing." Jean said moving his hands to behind him. "Okay, good to see you then." Mikasa said playing along with his little act he was trying to do. But instead of waiting for an answer, she just walked off. "Uhh hey, wait up for a second actually." Jean said running up to her. She turned to face him, she honestly didn't what he was gonna ask her, but it made her a little excited, he ran just to catch up with her. "What is it Jean?" Mikasa asked him. Jean then looked around a bit. "So, umm, who are you going to homecoming with?" He asked her while stuttering a bit. Mikasa acted like she was thinking, she wanted to tease him a bit. "Well, now that I think about no one has asked me." Mikasa said. Jean's eyes went wide. "Well, I mean, I don't have a date, so like, do you like, you know, like want to, like go with me?" Jean finally said. Mikasa laughed a but. "Yes, I would be more than happy to go with you, we can meet up next saturday to get you a good suit and tie." Mikasa said. "Oh that's great, yeah we can meet up, whatever you need, and I needed a new suit anyways so it would be great." Jean said like he had just heard the best news in his life. Mikasa just smiled. She was trying to act calm, but she was so excited, she wanted to do something else for him, but then she got an idea. She put her arms under him and around his waist and pulled him in close, for a big hug. This clearly caught Jean off guard, but he then put his arms around Mikasa as well. "Thank you Jean." Mikasa said. She then pulled his collar down and kissed him on the cheek. "Ugh no problem, because to be honest this is the happiest I think I've ever been, so it's all good." Jeans said like he was blessed by god. "Okay, well I'm gonna go, see you saturday Jean." Mikasa said as she walked over to her car. "Yeah, bye Mikasa." Jean said rubbing his cheek. Right when Mikasa stepped into her car she almost squealed like Krista does, she immediately grabbed her phone and texted Eren, she knew he would be happy to hear, and Zeke would be happy to, she had to ge home quick.

Mikasa drove home very happy that night, nothing like this had ever happened, even though she was one of the hottest girls in the school most boys were just too afraid to talk to her. She got home and was glad to see that Zeke and Eren were the only ones home, Mikasa just pulled and parked behind Zeke's truck. She then got out of her car, then she looked at all there cars, it made her laugh a bit actually. There was a huge Nissan Titan with a bull nose, 22' black rims, and was lifted. Then you had Zeke's huge military style Hummer h3T with 30' inch rims and then a camo paint job. And then behind those two was her little Honda Accord, the more she thought of it the more she laughed. But then she walked up to the door and stepped in. "Hey guys, I'm home." Mikasa said as she shut the door. But no one answered, she knew someone was home, so she cautiously walked up stairs, but then she heard where they were. "Aw that's a load of bullshit Zeke!" She heard Eren yell. "Sorry little bro, I've been playing this game since you were in pampers." Zeke camly said. Mikasa walked upstairs to see Eren standing up in front of the TV and Zeke was calmly sitting on a beanbag with the controller behind his head, they were both in the gameroom. ikasa laughed at the sight of them. Zeke was wearing a tank top with camo pajama pants, Eren was wearing just shorts, both were playing "hardcore" and were sweating a bit. "And that's game, Donkey Kong 1, Luigi 0." Zeke said coolly. "God damnit Zeke, how are you so good at Mario Kart!?" Eren asked him angrily. Zeke just sat back looking like he didn't care. "Practice little bro, practice."Zeke said. Eren looked like he was going to explode, so Mikasa decided to step in. "And I'm interrupting something?" Mikasa said stepping into the room. "Hey Mikasa, you came just in time for another one of Eren's ass beating, unless you want to join in?" Zeke asked her with a controller in his hand. "What, no, one of you is enough, I don't need to et my butt kicked by two people!" Eren yelled at them. Mikasa just smirked and grabbed the controller. "Toad for the win.' Mikasa said as she sat down next to Zeke.

They played a few games, it mostly came down to Zeka and Mikasa neck to neck, and Eren would die the quickest. While Eren got out he thought of something to throw Mikasa off guard. "So, Mrs. Kirstein, how does it feel to beat Zeke?" Eren asked her with a smirk. "Eren, I told you because you would want to know, not to tease me!" Mikasa said trying not to die. "Whoa whoa whoa, whoa, You don't mean to tell me that little no balls Jean finally asked you out?" Zeke said trying to throw her off guard too. "Oh my god guys, he didn't ask me out, only to homecoming!" Mikasa said. But then an alarm went off on Zeke's phone, he then paused the game and picked up his phone. "Up, sorry dudes, I gotta go to bed, that's my alarm, see you nerds in the morning." Zeka said. He leaned over and gave Mikasa a hug and then as he walked out he rubbed his hand through Eren's hair. Once he was out, Eren and Mikasa were alone. "Look, I'm going to bed too, me and Annie are doing something in the morning, so night says as he starts to head towards his room. Then Mikasa went to her room. She crawled in bed and put the covers on her, as she went to sleep, she could only think about one thing: Jean.


	7. The big game

Today was the day, not just any day it was the night for the homecoming gome. Eren was getting dressed in the locker room. He pulled up his pants and before he put it on, he looked at his jersey. Number 5, Eren yeager. Eren smiled, then he pulled his jersey down his shoulder pads. He looked around, people were starting to get here, only thirty minutes until we start. "If it isn't my favorite wide receiver!" I heard a loud voice say, then I felt to hands clap down on my shoulder pads. Eren turned to see two giants in front of him. The one that was talking was Erwin Smith, he was out defensive end and tight end, but also one of the captains of the team, he was tall, standing at 6'2, and he was muscular, really lean, killer with the ladies. But next to him was another story, next to him was Mike. Mike was our linebacker and center, but easily the strongest on the team, he was a lumbering 6'6 and was 250 pounds of pure muscle. And Eren was just 5'7. I hate my life. Eren thought to himself. "You in there buddy?" Erwin asked joking. "Oh yeah man, just thinking about the game, you know how it goes." Eren said with his arm behind his head. Erwin laughed a bit. "You sure that's all, I thought you would be thinking about that Annie girl." Erwin said joking. "Well, I guess I'm thinking about her too.' I said blushing a bit. "I know, but let's get ready, games gonna start soon." erwin said But then I saw someone step in the room. It was Levi Ackerman. Now on our team there were two captains, Levi and Erwin. Levi was super strong and could play any position, but he was our quarterback and safety. The best part is that no one expects anything much from him because he's just 5'3, but he could kill me if he wanted to. "Eren, your starting tonight, so you have to get ready, now!" Levi said angrily. Mike and Erwin then scooted out of the room. "Ugh, my bad." Eren said as he fumbled to put on his socks. "I need you to be ready two hours ago, do you want to go through initiation again?" he asked me. Eren's eyes went wide when he thought about it. "No sir, please anything but that, I'll get ready now, just please gimme like two minutes." Eren told him. He nodded and walked out.

Then Eren got his uniform on. It looked sick. Eren thought to himself. There colors were blue and white with a bit of brown, and the logo was two wings, one blue and one white. We're the Shiganshina Titans. Then everybody lined up to walk to the field, in two seperate lines. Levi and Erwin were leading the two of them, then they started walking. It was a short walk towards the field, but it felt like forever. But then they all walked to the beginning of the bleachers. Then I heard Hange start to talk. "AND NOW I GIVE YOU, THE SHIGANSHINA TITANS!" She yelled throughout the crowd through the speakers. Then the crowd went nuts as we walked to the field. But as Eren was walking down, he looked over and saw Annie, holding a sign saying: Be the Attack Titan number 5! Eren smiled and kept going. I truly have the best Girlfriend in the world. Eren thought to himself. Then we stepped onto the field.

It's 9:00 and fourth quarter, the score is 17 to 20, with 10 seconds left. The Marley Warriors were better than last year. Eren was on the fifty yard line, and he was pissed. But Then levi came on the field from getting the play from the coach. "Okay guys, this is going to be our last play of the game, were doing a pass play." He says. The team all nodded. But then he looks right at Eren. "Yeager, this play rides on you, you could either be a hero who saves a game, or pass it to Jean, your pick." He tells him. Without hesitation Eren clenched his fists. "I'll do it." He said fiercely. "Good, then you're on, break!" Levi said. Then the team erupted, lined up across the line. Then Eren heard Levi start to say the call. "BLACK 42, GREEN GREEN, SET HUT!" He yelled and the team erupted. Eren rushed forward and pushed past the cornerback. He then looked behind him and saw the ball flying towards him. Eren jumped while running and he caught the ball. Then he landed on the ground and started running. He then saw the safety running towards him, but Eren quickly juked him out, causing him to fall to the ground. Then Eren ran faster than he ever had before, he was on the forty yard line, the thirty yard line, the twenty yard line, the ten. Then Eren ran to the endzone and the timer went off, Eren just won homecoming for his team. He turned around and saw his whole team running towards him. "EREN YEAGER WITH THE TOUCHDOWN TO WIN THE GAME, WE WON HOMECOMING NIGHT!" Hange screamed over the intercom. Eren was then nearly tackled by my teammates. "WAY TO GO EREN!" Erwin screamed as he lifted Eren on his shoulders. Everybody was cheering for Eren and it felt like a dream.

The then fans started come down to the field from the stands. Parents were coming down and so were friends. Eren looked around, and threw a bunch of people he saw Annie, standing there looking at me. She was wearing her white sweatshirt and jeans. He then took off my helmet and started walking over to her. "Good job Eren!" She said as she ran up to him. She jumped into his arms. He then grabbed her by the waist, and then kissed her. He heard some snickers from the other teammates, but Eren didn't care, he loved this girl. "Let's go eren, I believe you promised me a date, right?" She asked him once he put her down. "I did, and I know where we're going." He said. "Oh really, where is that?" She asked him. "Why only the fanciest of places, we going to the Olive Garden." Eren said dorkly. "Right, "fancy", but we're not going anywhere until you shower and change, so go do that and I'll wait by your truck, okay?" She asked me. "Why of course ma lady." Eren said doing a bow.

Eren then went to take a shower and change, he just put on a dark green t-shirt and jeans. He then walked outside and saw ANnie waiting by his truck. "You could have at least unlocked the truck jerk." Annie said playfully punching him. "Well let's go." Erens ays unlocking his truck. It wasn't a far ride to Olive Garden. When they got there they parked and walked in, it was a short line too, thank god. "How many sir?" The waitress asks Eren. "Sir, okay then, but I'll take a table for two please." He told her with a smile. Annie rolled her eyes. "Okay then, follow me." She told them. They then went near to the end of the restaurant and they took there seats. "Even though you're a dork, thanks for bringing me out here." Annie told Eren. "Anything for my sweet lady." Erens aid holding out his hand. Annie reached out and grabbed it. Eren stared into her eyes, he wanted to tell her something that he's been trying to tell her for a few weeks now, he wanted to tell her he loved her. "Hey Annie, can I tell you something?" Eren asked her. Anie smiled. "Of course Eren, what do you need?" She asks. Eren was going to say it, but he was interrupted. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything." The waitress said with a smile. Eren wanted to kill himself, he almost said it. "No, of course not." Annie said. She then let go of Eren's hand. 'Sweet, my name is Nanaba, can I start you guys off with something to drink?" She asks us. How bout a kick in the dick. Eren thought to himself. "I'll take some water, what about you Eren?" Annie asks him. "Sprite." Eren said trying not to sound pissed off. "Of course, I'll be right back." Nanaba said. She then walked back to the kitchen leaving ren and Annie. "So, what did you want to tell me?" Annie asked Eren. She then put her hands under her chin with her palms facing up. "I just wanted to say that you look cute tonight." Eren told her. Annie smiled. "Thanks Eren, you look handsome." She told him. Eren smiled, but he was sad, he wanted to say it, but he lost his momentum.

They ate pretty quickly, it was really good. After they paid they walked outside, hand in hand. "But a wolf in sheep's clothing is more than a warning!" Eren's phone went off. "Let me answer this." Eren told Annie. He then let go of her hand and pulled out his phone. "Who is it/" Annie asks him. "It's krista." Eren said. He then answered. "Hello?" Eren asked. "Hey Eren, look, I have no time to explain, but I need you to go to the arcade, like right now!" krista said. It was a little hard to hear her, it sounded like she was at a concert. "Okay/" Eren asked confused. She then hung up. "What did she want?" Annie asked. "Umm, well, she said to meet her at the arcade, then she hung up." Eren told her confused. "The arcade, what for?" Annie asks her. Eren's eyes then went wide. "Do they still have that DDR machine?" Eren asks exited. "I don't know, don't speak nerd for once and I could tell you. "We got to go, come on!" Erens said. He then grabbed Annie's hand and ran to his truck.

It was a five minute drive, it's supposed to be a ten minute drive but Eren was speeding. "For the love of all that is fuck, I want to get there but I want to get there alive!" Annie yelled at him. "I'm sorry, but we need to see Armin on the DDR machine." Eren said. But the finally got to the arcade. Eren asked his car and jumped out. "Come on Annie!" Erens said like a little kid. Once she stepped out Eren grabbed her hand and they went inside. When the got in they saw a group of like fifteen people gathered around something. "Hey, there's Krista." Annie says pointing to the side. Eren looked aver and saw krista standing there, looking like she was bored, but not at the same time. "Krista, we're here, where's Armin?" Eren asks her quickly. She just giggles and points near the middle of the group. Eren then walks over to it and saw something that made his day. Armin was at the DDR machine. He looked like he just ran a mile, but he looked happy. I tapped they guy in front of me. He turned around. "What's up man." He asks me. "How long has that kid been going?" I asked him. "Oh dude, you just got here, well this little skinny kid comes and says he's gonna break the record on the DDR machine, nd for the past ten minutes he's been going at it, he's about to beat the record." He tells me excitedly. "He's about to do it, he's about to beat the record!" I heard a guy yell. The machine then started making a lot of noises. _"New Highscore!"_ The machine said. Everyone then went nuts. "I am the king!" Armin yelled as he threw his fist in the air. I then heard Krista start laughing her butt off. Armin then steps off the machine. He shook some hands and walked up to me. "We used to come to this arcade every sunday when we were kids, remember?" he asks me. "Yeah, the funny thing is that you just beat your old high score." I said laughing. "Good job Armin." I heard Krista say as she walked up to him. She gave him a hug. "Thanks Kris." He said happily. "So, are you guys on a date?" Annie asks them. "Yep!" krosta says. "No." Armins aid at the same time. "Aren't you supposed to be smart, of course we are!" krista says as she gets under his arm. Annie laughed a bit. "Sounds like fun then." Eren said. "Yeah, it's been nice to have a boyfriend." Krosta said. "Boyfriend?" Armin asked confused. "Did I stutter." Krista told him annoyed. Armin just smiled. "Well, I'm glad we could see that, but I need t get home, and eren is my uber, come on." Annie said. "Wait can i go on the machine?" Eren asks Annie like a kid would ask his mom. "Can we just go." Annie asks him. "Don't say it." Armin told Eren. "But I have the moves like Yeager." Eren said with his dorky smile. Annie didn't say anything, she just grabbed his his hand and started to walk. "See you guys tomorrow at the dance, bye!" eren said as he was getting dragged away. "Bye." Armin says. Krista just waved. "I think we should head out too, let's go." Krista told Armin.

They went outside and saw Armin's car. They both got in, amd Artmin started the car. "Did you not think we're dating!" Krista suddenly asks him. "Well I mean, I guess not." Armin says awkwardly. "Well we are." krista says. "Okay." Armin says with no objections. "Hey, I have an idea." krista says. "What's that?" Armins asks her. "Well, there's a good star gazing hill nearby, how about we go there for a bit and we could look at stars." krista tells him. Armin was going to say no, but it didn't sound like a question. "Yeah, sound slike fun." Armin tells her.

It wasn't a far drive, just a few minutes. Armin went off road a bit, but he drove up a hill and parked his car in the grass. "You have a blanket in your car, right?" Krista asks him. "Yeah, why?" Armin asks her. "Let's sit on the hood, and the blanket will keep us warm." kista said happily. "Well, that sounds fun, but it's only big enough for me." Armin said "No it's not, we'll make it work." Krista said. "If you say so." Armins says. He then reached in the back and got the cloth blanket. He and Krista then got out of the car. They both then climbed on the hood. Armin sat down and motioned for Krista to sit next to him. She then sat next to him, but she put her arm around his waist, and then grabbed the blanket and put it over them, she then reached her other arm to reach it with the other. "There, i told you it would work." Krista says happily. "You're right, you did say that." Armins says. They then both look up at the stars. "Hey Armin, what's that one." Krista asks him. "That's Orion's belt, and next to that is the little dipper, and just north of that is the big dipper." Armin said. They then sat there for another thirty minutes, with krista asking what the constellations are and Armin answering. "Hey Armin, my parents probably think i'm at ymir's house right now, let's just sleep here." krista tells him. "I don't know about that, I don't want your dad hating me." Armin tells her. "Oh grow a pair, it'll be fine." Krista tells him. Armin then thought about it. "You know what, that sounds good." Armind tell her. "Cool, good night Armin." krista says as she pulls Armin closer and rests her head on his chest. "Good night Krista, I..I love you." Armin says. Krista didn't say anything. Shit, I blew it. Armin thought to himself. Krista then get her hand off of his chest, but she grabs his collar and pulls him in for a kiss, a real one one the lips. She then puts her arm back around him and puts her chest back on his chest. "I love you too."


	8. sorry guys

hey guys, sorry that I haven't uploaded anything lately. I've been getting ready for school. I'm only a sophomore in high school. But I will upload something soon. See you guys later.


	9. The dance

Armin slowly opened his eyes. He felt a soft breeze, and he looked up and saw the overcast sky. Wait, why am I outside? Armin thought to himself. He then heard a soft groan on him. He then realized that something was on his chest. He looked up and saw Krista, holding onto him like a giant teddy bear. Then he remembered everything that happened last night. He wanted to sit there all day, him looking at the clouds and Krista sleeping on hi chest, btu the homecoming dance was tonight. But how was he going to peacefully wake up Krista. He had an idea. He already had an arm around her, so he used his other arm and picked her up by her legs, then then got off of the hood and carried her towards the passenger side. But he felt her cling to his shirt. She then slowly opened her eyes. "Armin?' She asked tiredly. "Yeah, I just woke up, where do we go?" Armin asked her. He didn't put her down though, he liked carrying her. "My house, we can get ready for the dance there." Krista says. She looked like she might fall asleep at any second. "What about your parents?" Armin asks her. She waved her hand. "They're not home, and my sister is working, just let me sleep a bit." Krista says. Armin then walked to the passengers side of his car, he opened the door and carefully put Krista in the seat, he then buckled her up, she then curled up and fell back to sleep. He then walked over to the drivers side and got in and turned on the car.

Armin knew where Krista lived, it wasn't a far drive, but it was kind of peaceful. E was halfway to ehr house, but she then started to lightly snore. He just chuckled and kept driving. He then got to her house, he pulled his car up and put it in park. He then shook Krista a bit. "Huh, what's wrong/" She asked him half awake. "We're here." Armin tells her. "Okay, could you carry me in there, I'm really tired." Krista told him. Armin sighed. "Okay." He said. He turned off the car and got out, he then walked to the other side and opened her door, but she had her hand out, and a kry was in her hand. "This is the house key." krista said. Armin grabbed it, he then picked up Krista and shut the car door with his foot. He walked up to the front door and managed to unlock the door. He stepped in and shut the door behind him. "Okay, where to?" Armin asks her. "Upstairs to my room." Krista said. He then carried her upstairs, and stepped into her room. He then got the idea, he then laid her down on the bed. "Okay, we both need showers." krista said laying on the bed. Oh my God, it's happening, there is a God! Armin thought to himself. "You're right, we...both...need showers." Armin said playing dumb. "So I'm going to use mine, and you can use the one down the hall, towels are under the sink and wait for me downstairs when you're done." Krista tells him. There is no God! Armin thought to himself, but he put on a smile. "Sweet, I'll do that." Armins says, he then steps out and walks down the hall.

Krista was so tired. She was laying on her back for like five minutes, but she needed to get ready. She sat up and sat on the edge of her bed. She then sat up and walked to her bathroom. She then stripped down, she was about to step into the shower, but something stopped her…"AGHH!" She heard someone squeal. "AGHH!" She heard a slightly lower voice say. She then grabbed her robe and put it on. She then ran out of her room and down the hall. She ran the bathroom and her worst fear came true. Frieda was in the bathroom, and she looked pissed off, but Armin was in the shower, naked and afraid.(No pun intended.) "What the hell are you doing?!" krista asked Frieda angrily. "Backup Krista, this guy was in out shower!" Frieda yelled at Krista trying to back ehr up with her arm. "I'm sorry, I was told to use this one, I swear on my life!" Armins said. He looked like he was on the verge of tears. "By who?" Freida asked Armin angrily. "By me dumbass, that's my boyfriend!" krista finally yelled. Frieda then stopped moving. "...boyfriend, so this is Armin?" She asks Krista silently. "Yes, now please stop, he's scared to death right now." Krista yelled at her older step sister. Frieda the awkwardly stepped back slowly. She then walked out. "Just finish up." krista told Arminas she walked out.

It was five minutes of Krista angrilly glaring at Frieda. But then Armin walked out, wearing his jeans and shirt. "Umm, hi." Armins said awkwardly with his hand behind his head. "I think someone has something to say!" krista said pissed off. "Look, I'm sorry for kinda assaulting you in there, but if you were in my shoes, you would understand, but are we good?" Frieda asks him. "Umm to be honest I would do the same thing, so yeah, we're good.' Armin says.

Krista didn't respond, she was pissed off. She grabbed Armin by the hand. She then dragged him to her room, leaving "Now we'll get you dressed, I'll help you and don't argue with me." Krista told him. "I think i got it, I'll dress myself." Armin says. "I've seen you naked, what does it matter anymore." Krista told him.

Annie was waiting for Eren. She was sitting in a chair in her bedroom reading a book, but she was ready to go. She spent all morning doing her makeup and she just managed to get on her dress. But she heard a ring at the doorbell. She didn't worry about saying bye to dad, he was at work. So she sat up and slipped on her heels, But before she went downstairs she went to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. She had on a sky blue dress, it had no straps and went down to right above her ankles, she felt good. But the she heard knocking downstairs. She then hurried out the bathroom and walked downstairs. She then walked over to the door. "Who is it?" Annie asked acting like she didn't know. "Open the door ma'am." She heard Eren say in a low voice. She opened the door and saw Eren leaning on one of the pillars on her front porch. He had on his Black jacket, black shirt, black pants, and his dark blue tie. And the best part was the black sunglasses he had on. "Can I help you?' Annie asked him. "I need to bring you back to the station, for my research, if you catch my meaning." eren said as he lowered his sunglasses so he could look at her with his eyes. "Oh you're a dork!" Annie said. She then wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. "But you're my dork." Annie said with a smile. "I sure am, but let's go, it's 6'30 and the dance is at 7:30, we still got to take pictures." Eren told here. But he kept his arms around her. "Okay dork, let's go.' Annie said.

They the got in the truck and went to the school, by the time they got there the sun was starting to set. But Eren parked his truck and they walked over to where they were taking pictures. They walked in a long line, it seemed like it would take forever. "Man, I hate waiting." Eren said. But the person in front of him turned around. It was Ymir. "I thought I heard you guys, what's up?" Ymir asks them. She was wearing a crimson dress with thin straps. But then Eren noticed something. It showed a lot of cleavage. Eren strained his eyes not to look down. "Hey Ymir, I love your dress, it's really cute." Annie told her. "OOh, this thing, yeah, I got it for a cheap price." Ymir said. "So, who are you dressed for?" Annie asked her. "Oh, my boyfriend, he's being shy but he's here!" Ymir said partially mad. Eren then saw Bertolt turn around in front of him. "Umm, hey guys." He said awkwardly. 'Oh hey Bertolt, I haven't seen you in forever, so you asked Ymir?" Annie asked him. "It's been really nice to have a boyfriend, he treats me like a princess." Ymir said jokingly. "Well that's good." Eren said laughing. Ymir then reaches up and grabs Bertolt collar, she then dragged him down and kissed him. "Ymir, not here!" bertolt says. Ymir then let him go. "Come on bert, have some damn pride." Ymir says. Her and Annie then started talking, and Bertolt was just standing there. But I heard someone behind me. I turned and saw Levi and his girlfriend Petra. They were practically meant for eachother, he was the captain of the football team and she was the cheer squad captain, and I knew Petra well, she used to tutor me. "Oh, hey levi." Eren said. He was wearing a button up shirt with black slacks and a black tie, he also had a jacket thrown over his shoulder. But Petra had on a white dress, the black of Levi's outfit and the white of hers really matched. "Oh, it's one of the brats.' Levi said annoyed. 'Good to see you too…" I muttered under my breath. "Oh hey Eren, I saw your touchdown to save the homecoming game, that was a good job!" petra said holding up her hand. I gave her a high five. "Thanks Petra." I told her. I then felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned and it was Annie. "We're at the front Eren." Annie told me. I then realized that she was right, the line was quicker than I thought. They stepped in front of the backdrop, it was The camera guy asked Eren. "Umm, well I don't know, what do you want to do Annie?" Eren asked her. "This!" Annie said. She then jumped on Eren's back and wrapped her arms around his neck. It caught Eren off guard at first, but he regained my balance. "Okay, we're good." He told the camera guy. A flash went off on the camera. 'We'll send you the pictures, have fun at the dance." He told the couple. Eren nodded at him and put Annie down, they then walked in the courtyard where the dance, hand in hand.

When they walked in the saw Armin and Krista. Armin had on his gray slacks, matching gray vest, a red tie, and a white button up shirt. Krista had a rose red dress with no shoulder straps. "Hey guys!" Krista said. "Hey Krista, you guys look really good." Annie told them. "Thanks, me and Armin decided to match, but you guys look really good too." Krista told them. "But hey, why are we standing around, isn't this a place to dance/" Eren asked. "Oh shut up, if you want to dance then fine." Annie said laughing.


	10. It's time

Eren was having a blast, there a lot of people to talk to, and a lot of time to dance. Eren and Annie also talked a bit with Jean and Mikasa. But while Annie was talking Eren trailed off a bit, because he smelt something really good. He then found the food table, Eren nearly started drooling when he saw it. It had fried chicken, brownies, chocolate, cake, cupcakes, and the other heart disease eren could wish for. He immediately grabbed a plate and started piling food on it. He was so hungry, and the food looked so good. "Hey eren.' he heard someone behind him. He turned and saw Sasha standing there, with two big plates of food on her hands. "Hey Sasha, what's up." Eren asked her. "Just eating, it's my fifth and sixth serving." Sasha said with a smile. Eren's jaw dropped. "How?!" Eren asked her. "Eh, I got hungry." Sasha said laughing a bit. "You know what, I don't even want to know." Eren said walking away. He got to a table and sat there, with his plate of food. Then a feeling of loneliness fell over him, there was no one with him. He was sitting alone, eating a bunch of food. But then something interrupted his train of thought. The DJ started to talk. "Okay all you great people, are we having a good time?" He asked everybody. Everyone cheered, I just ate some of my food. "Okay, well that's good to hear, but now we have a special time, it's time for the slow dance, so grab your special someone and get on the dance floor!" The DJ announced. Then the lights went down and slow music started to play. Eren just put his head down.

"Come on, let's go!" krista said dragging Armin by the hand to the dancefloor. "Hold on, I just ate, let it rest." Armins said. "No, we are going to dance!" krista said loudly. Armin could see a lot of other kids staring at them , it was a little embarrassing. But Krista finally to where she wanted to be. She put her hands around his neck, and she looked up and smiled. "Well, are you gonna do anything?" Krista asked him. Armin looked confused. "What do you mean?" He asked her. She didn't say anything. She just grabbed his arms and put them around her waist. "That's what I mean." She said. Armin then awkwardly stared stepping, it was frustrating to Krista. "Okay, this isn't a middle school dance, I'm your girlfriend, we can touch." Krista said. Armin looked nervous. Then krista pulled him close, to where they were almost touching. She then lowered her hands so she was wrapped around his back, she then held him close. "I love this." Krista said holding onto Armin. "I love this too, almost as much as I love you." Armins said. Krista looked up and smiled. She then reached her hands up around his neck, she then pulled him down for a long tender kiss.

"Come on, I don't want to be the people who don't dance!" Sasha said pouting as she was pulling at Connie's arm. He looked sharp, he was wearing Don's old black tux, he also got a top hat from the thrift store where he lived. "He just called it, let's wait." Connie told her. Sasha had enough, she managed to get her mom's old dress from her Grandma's house, it was a beautiful white dress, but now Connie refused to dance with her. "You know what, no, I'm your girlfriend and you need to do what I want.' Sasha said putting her foot down. Connie looked at her for a minute, he then felt kind of bad. "Okay, let's go then." He said. He then stood up and put his arm around her waist. They then walked to the dance floor. Connie then pulled his arm from around her and reached his out his hand. "Ma lady.' he said with a dorky smile." Sasha giggled a bit. She then gently grabbed his hand. "My good sir." She said. He then used his other hand and took off his hat. "Can I interest you in a dance?" Connie asked her. "Why of course." Sasha said. Connie then flipped his hat in the air and it landed perfectly on his head, he then pulled sasha forwards and let her fall, but caught her last minute, he then pulled her back up and got her into a hug. Sasha was breathing heavy. "Wow, that was amazing." Sasha said. "You know, it come naturally." Connie said smirking. "Wait, is that why there a lot of loud noises in your room for the past few weeks?" sasha asked him. "Umm." Connie was saying. "I don't care, just keep doing what you're doing." Sasha said with a laugh. Connie then spun her around, it was one of the best moments of Sasha's life.

Ymir was taking her time, when the DJ announced the slow dance, Ymir was ready. He was walking slowly, shaking her hips a bit, just for bertolt. When she was where she wanted to be she turned around. "We went over this, you know what to do.' Ymir told him. He gulped. "Yea...yeah.' he said. Ymir then put her arms around his neck, and he put his arms around her waist. They then started to dance. While dancing Ymir felt something she hadn't felt in a while. She saw Bertolt's face, he looked proud and prideful, like he knew he did something right, ymir couldn't help but look up at him. He then saw her and started to looked nervous. "Is everything okay, did I do something wrong or am i going to fats?" He asked nervously. "No, you're here, which makes everything perfect." Ymir said. She then buried her head in his chest, she wasn't crying, but she just wanted to hold onto him.

Eren and Annie were one of the first people on the dance floor. Annie was looking forward to it. But right after they started dancing she was disappointed. "Eren...you're a terrible dancer." Annie muttered under her breath. Eren then twirled her around and caught her in his arms, he then pulled her up to where they were face to face. "Okay, maybe not that bad." Annie said blushing. But Eren felt something. She was only a few inches away from his face. Her blond hair was up in a ponytail, but a few locks were in her face, and her dazzling crystal blue eyes seemed like they were sparkling, and her pale skin, Eren loved this girl. "Everything okay?' Annie asked him. Eren needed to tell her how he felt, how he truly felt. He wanted to say it, but the words weren't coming out of his lips. But he managed to say something. "I need to tell you something." Eren said. Annie looked interested. 'Oh, what is that?" Annie asked him. Eren took a breath, he needed to say it. "I know we've been dating for two months now, but these have been the greatest months of my life, and I've been meaning to tell you something." Eren said. Annie looked at him weirdly. "You're scaring me Eren, what is it?" She asked laughing. "I don't have any other way to say it, so I'll just come out and say it. Annie, I love you.' erens aid. He held his breath, he didn't know what she would say. "Eren, I don't love you." Annie said. Eren's head went down, he was losing up on Annie. She then let go, but put her hand up to his face. 'I can't love you anymore, because I'm in love with you, but if it works better for you, I love you too eren!" She said. She then pulled him closer for a long kiss. He had one arm around her, and then he grabbed her hand with the other, it felt magical.

Mikasa and Jean were walking towards the dance floor. Mikasa was gonna let Jean start it, so she was waiting for Jean to take hold, but she stood there for thirty seconds, and nothing happened. "Umm Jean, everything okay?" Mikasa asks him. Jean looked nervous, he didn't want to say it, but he didn't want to just leave her there. "I, I umm, look, I don't know how to slow dance, I tried to watch some tutorials on youtube, but it didn't help." Jean told her. Mikasa laughed a bit. "Jean, It's fine, I'll show you." Mikasa said. She then grabbed his arm and put it around her waist, and then grabbed his hand, they were dancing like a waltz. It felt good, and Jean was doing surprisingly good. He was getting all the steps right, and he didn't trip at all. "Hey Jean?" Mikasa asked him while dancing. "Yeah, am I going to fast or slow?" He asked her."No, you're doing fine, I just wanted to say thank you, I thought I would be spending homecoming at my house like I had the past two years, but it's nice to finally go." Mikasa tells him. Jean didn't know what to think, the girl he's had a crush on since grade school is in his arms and is telling him thanks for bringing her to homecoming, best night ever. "Hey, no problem, you know I'm here for you." Jean tells her. She gave him a smile. She then let let go of his hand and put it around his waist, like a big hug, she then leaned over and rested her head on his chest. Jean didn't know what to do at first, but then he realized, don't overthink it, just do it, go with your gut. He put his hand on the back of her head, and the other around her back. They were there for a few minutes. The Mikasa looked up at him with a real cute look. And on instinct Jean reached down and kissed her, when there lips touched it felt like a dream come true. But she instantly pulled away, then it became a nightmare. Shit shit shit, I screwed everything up. Jean thought to himself. He then started to pull away, he messed it up. But Mikasa put her arms around the back of his neck and pulled him back, she then planted a kiss right on his lips. "Wait they're a thing?" jean heard someone say next to him. "Holy shit, how did horse face manage to get that?" Another guy asked. 'Maybe Mikasa lost her sight." Someone replied. But Jean didn't care.. He pulled close, to where they were touching, he could see one of her legs were in the air. But then she pulled away. "Everything okay?" Jean asks her. "Everything's perfect."


	11. Bertolt snaps and his secret

"Alright guys, thanks for coming but time is up, please head out and have a good weekend." The Dj says. Krista mentioned to Armin, Eren, and Annie that they should all go to the pancake shack. "Yeah, sounds good." Eren says. Eren drives Annie, Mikasa, and Jean to the restaurant. Armin drives Krista, Bertolt, Ymir, Connie, and Sasha.

They all sat down and talked about everything that's been happening lately, the dance, new relationships, and school. "So guys I've been thinking, what if for Fall break we all went to the beach." Krista says. "That's not a bad idea, my mom has a passenger van, we could all ride in that, it could be our senior trip." Ymir says while she's in Bertolts arms. They all agree and celebrate, they eat pancakes and enjoy themselves.

As they went to head out they see satan himself, Reiner. "Oh, it's you guys." Reiner says to them. "Yeah good to see you to." Ymir says as she gets closer to Bertolt. "Wait, Bert, is that you." Reiner says. "Umm, hey." Bertolt says sweating. "What are you doing here?!" Reiner asks him. "Umm, well you see the thing is that I umm, well I was eating, and you know." Bertolt says as his sweating intensifies. "Come on Partner, let's go." Bertolt looks down at Ymir apologetically and starts to walk towards him. "He doesn't have to go with you." Armin says. "Stop being an ass" Jean says. "Yeah, go eat by yourself." Ymir says holding onto Bertolts arm. "Come on Bertolt, your with this Bitch, she is to low." Just then Ymir tried to slap Reiner Reiner but he grabs her hand and pushes her. "Get off me filthy bitch." Reiner says as he grabs her arm. He lets go but Bertolt slowly says: "Get, your, filthy, hands, off, OF YMIR." Bertolt says. Reiner grabs her again and says: "Or what." He then pushes her onto the ground. "OW MY BACK YOU FUCKING IDIOT! Ymir says with tears. Bertolt looks up with a murderous stare. He then steps towards him and grabs Reiner's hand. "Hhhey, Bert what are you doing?" Reiner asks with a stutter. "I asked nicely, but now we have to do this the hard way." Bertolt says with fire in his eyes. "Holy shit, this is going on my story." Connie says as he pulls out his phone. "Try me Bertolt, you won't." Reiner says. "Maybe we can all cal-" Krista was saying until she was cut off by Bertolt punching Reiner right in the face. "OW SHIT WHAT THE FUCK!" Reiner says as he looks up to see Bertolt come running at him. He punches him in the stomach, then picks him up and slams Reiner onto his truck. "Whoa whoa guys let's not." Eren said, to no avail. Bertolt then gets him off and puts him on the concrete. He punched him once, then another time, then another. He kept going like that. "HEY BERTOLT STOP THIS!" Jean said as he was pulling at Bertolt. "BRO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Eren was screaming as he was trying to pull Bertolt off. As it turns out he's a lot stronger than they thought. Jean and Eren finally him off. "Ohh, I hink you roke my rucking yraw you ucker." Reiner says. "Damn Reiner, you got full facial reconstruction man." Sasha says. Ymir runs up to Bertolt and gives him a big hug. He then puts his hand on her head and says: "I'm so sorry for this, but he won't hurt you again, I'll always be there for you." After that they ran before Reiner could get up.

"Jesus bro, I had no idea you were so strong." Jean said. "Well I wouldn't say that." Bertolt said as he was carrying Ymir. "Remind me to never get on your bad side." Connie says while he is hand in hand with Sasha. "You broke his jaw, I broke his nose, were like colossal giants when it comes to kicking his ass, or colossals titans." Armin says laughing. "Yeah, I guess so." Bertolt says. "When did that happen, Armin." Mikasa asks with a murderous look. "About a month ago." Armin says realizing he screwed up. "I wish you told me, I would've taken care of that." Mikasa says. "Hey lets calm down, it's all over now." Jean says. "Yeah, I guess your right." Mikasa says as she gets in Jeans arms. "Alright, well everyone climb in, we heading back to the school." Eren says.

When they got there they all hugged said good bye to each other, making arrangements for the beach trip, all that good stuff. Bertolt drove Ymir home when everyone left. As they get to her house he had to wake her up because she was asleep. "Hey, we're here." She didn't wake up. He scooped her up in his arms and brought her inside. The door was unlocked thank god and he brought her to her room. "Good night Ymir." Bertolt says as he puts on her bed. "Hey Bertolt, come here." Ymir said as he was leaving. "Yes, what do you need." He says as he sat at the edge of her bed. She pulls him closer and kisses him. "I love you, thank you so much, don't ever leave me."

Home finally. Bertolt walks up to his small 2 bedroom house and to his grandmother's room. "Hey Me-Ma, I'm home." Bertolt says to the frail women. "Hey honey, how was the dance?" And what did you do to your face, it looks like you just went to war with you Pa-Pa. She says with a small laugh. "The dance was good, and some guy tried to fight me at the pancake shack." Bertolt says as he sits on the edge of his grandma's bed. "Oh honey, you shouldn't do that, but your just like your mother." Me-Ma says. "I know, I know. Bertolt says. "Do you want to say goodnight to your Mom?" Me-Ma asks him. "Yeah, I'll do that, goodnight Me-Ma, Ill get you some water afterwards." He goes down the hall to a small room. "Hey Mom." He says as he sits in front of a picture with a young woman in front of an airplane, she is wearing an air force uniform, she has a pilot helmet under her arm. "Just wanted to let you know that I just got back from the dance, I wish you could meet Ymir, you'd like her. But I love you, and I miss you so much. Also, tell Pa-pa I said hi." Bertolt says as he sits in front of his mom's ashes.


	12. The trip

"How about this one?" Eren asks holding up a shirt. "Umm no, no long sleeves, were going to be at the beach moron." Annie replies laughing. Annie was at Eren's house helping him pack. They were leaving for their senior trip tomorrow. "Well how about this one." Eren says holding up a t-shirt. "That'll do Eren, that'll do." Annie says. "Hey, I'm going to order some mama Juan's pizza, cheese or pepperoni?" Eren asks walking towards the phone. "Umm cheese sounds good." Annie replies. After half an hour the pizza gets here. "Lets watch netflix, relax before the trip." Eren says. They put on the office. In general they had a good time, just them no one else home. But after a couple hours they were getting tired. "I'm so tired, I think I might just die." Annie says with tired eyes. "Well that's what you get for staying up all night packing, come sleep on my shoulder." Eren says. "Yeah, yeah okay. Annie says as she gets on Eren." In 2 seconds she was asleep. Eren looked at her and smiled. "I love you Annie." Eren says as he closes his eyes.

"Hey, Eren wake up." "Huh, what?" Eren said seeing Mikasa looking down on him. "Oh hey Mikasa." Eren said. "Look behind you." Mikasa told him. Eren got up and saw Armin and Krista laughing quietly. "It's time." Armin said facepalming and laughing. "Time for what?" Eren asked. "You slept through the day, Bertolt and Ymir will be here with Sasha, Connie, Jean, and Annie." Krista said. "Oh really?! How? What time is it?" Eren asked. "It's 2:00, but there is some eggs Krista made for us in the kitchen, she's a really good cook." Eren walked in the Kitchen to see three empty plates and a full one with eggs. "Oh thanks Krista." At that point Eren ate 4 eggs in 1 minute. "WHAT ARE YOU?!" Armin said. "Jesus Eren, I'll make more next time." Krista says laughing. They hear a honk outside. "Oh they're here finally." Mikasa says. They walk outside to see a passenger van with everyone else in it. "Bertolt is in the driver's seat. God help us." Armin says. "Hey guys, put your suitcases in the back and get comfy, we got an eight hour drive." Ymir said from the passenger seat. "I already told Mom and Dad, so we're good. Mikasa tells Eren." Eren puts all the suitcases in the back. They all get in and head out. "Hey there you are." Annie says as she pulls Eren into a seat with her. "Hey, I didn't know you left." Eren says. "Yeah, you were dead asleep, but hey look behind you." Annie tells him. Eren turns and see's Sasha and Connie, Sasha was leaning on Connie asleep and Connie was drooling on the side of the van asleep. "I want to take a picture, but I'll show him mercy." Annie says with a laugh.

About 2 hours in Bertolt and Ymir were still talking in the front. Connie and Sasha got up for a bit but we're back to sleep. Mikasa was in Jeans arms listening to music. Eren and Annie were watching netflix on his phone. And Armin was holding Krista in his arms while she was asleep.

2 more hours in Connie and Sasha have not moved, Ymir and Bertolt were still talking, Mikasa was asleep is Jean's arms, Eren and Annie were asleep, and Armin was asleep with Krista. 4 more hours literally everyone is asleep except for Bertolt, it was like 10:00. But then they arrive to the hotel. "Guys, we're here." Bertolt says. No one responded. "Umm guys." Bertolt says. "Are we here?" Ymir asks him as she wakes up. "Oh you're awake, yeah we just got here, but everyones asleep and won't wake up." Bertolt says. "You mean to tell me, there's a perfect bed calling my name and I'm not in it because these guys won't get up?!" Ymir says loudly. "Umm, well yeah." Bertolt says. " Alright listen up you shits, I'm tired as balls and we are here but we're still in the van, get your asses up or I'll do it for you!" Ymir yells. There was a long silence as everybody just stares at her. "Yes ma'am, anything you say." Connie says as he nopes out of the van.

They all get there stuff and head inside. "You guys stay here while I get our keys." Armin told them. "Hey Eren, come here so we can get a picture." Annie tells him. He goes behind her for the picture. "Thats a keeper, can you send that to me?" Eren asks her. "Of course you dork." Annie tells him. "Alright, so we got 5 keys and our room has a good view of the pool." Armins tells the group. "Well what about the all you can eat breakfast, do we get that?" Sasha asks. "Oh dear lord please say no." Connie says. "We do actually, 8:00 to 11:00." Armin tells them. "TODAY IS A GOOD DAY, WHOA." Sasha says loudly. "...What have you done." Connie says quietly.

"Well lets see the rooms." Mikasa says. Armin looks nervous. "Armin, I know that look, what happened." Eren tells him with Mikasa nodding. "Ha, well you see, when you say rooms what you should say is room…" Armin says. "I thought your smart?!" Jean asks him. "I am, fortunately it's a really big room, 3 bedrooms." Armin says. "So some of us will have to share a bed." Ymir says stepping towards Bertolt. "Yeah, let's go see it." Armin offers.

They all go to the elevator to see the room. "Here it is." Armin says as he opens the door. It was really big. The living had a big TV and the kitchen looked great. "Since Bertolt drove, he gets the master bedroom, come Bert." Ymir says as she drags him him and her bags to the room. And there gone." Connie mumbles. "Since Armin booked room, me and him get that one." Krista says as she and Armin walk into the room. 3 more couples, one more bedroom. "Call it." Eren and Jean say at the same time. "Eren, we can take the couch, let them have it." Annie tells him. "Fine, it's yours Jean." Eren says. Mikasa and Jean go into the room. As Annie and Eren turn around they notice Connie and Sasha already had the pullout ready. "God Damnit." Eren mutters. "It's okay, I brought a blow up just in case." Sasha says. Eren and Annie get the blow up ready and change clothes. "Come on, I'm tired and don't want to wait on you." Annie tells Eren. "Yeah, I'm coming." Eren says. They get settled, Annie laying on Eren's chest. Peaceful as ever. "Hey, Eren." Annie says. "Yeah?" Eren replies. "I love you." Annie tells him. "I love you to."


	13. Eren and Annie

That smell, what is that. Eren thought as he woke up. He looked around to get his surroundings. Oh yeah, the trip. He thought to himself. He opened his eyes to see Annie laying on his chest. But what was that smell? He gently placed Annie's head on the pillow as he got up. He looked at the kitchen and the source. He saw Christa making god knows what heavenly stuff. It was weird to see her like this, her hair wasn't as nice as it normally is but still looked good. She had on one of Armin's sweatshirts which was way too big. "Oh, hey Eren!" Krista said when she noticed him. "Hey Krista, what are you doing?" Eren asked her. "I never liked hotel food so I made myself some eggs, I have extras if you want it." Krista told him. "Oh sure, thanks." Eren replied. Eren went to work on those eggs. "Eren, are you hungry? You just ate 5 eggs in a minute and thirty seconds, that's a new record!" Krista said in shock.

"Hey, where's Connie and Sasha?" Eren asked Krista as he stuffed a bite of egg that was way to big. "They went down stairs to get breakfast and are still there I think." Krista said as Ymir walked in. "What are ya'll doing?" Ymir said walking out of her room with Bertolt trailing close behind her. "Eafing bweakfas." Eren replies with his face stuffed. "Sound good, but when do you guys want to head to the beach?" Ymir asked them. "Umm I don't know, Armin would really want to, but he's still asleep." Krista said. "Well me and Bert are going since it's just across the street, we'll get good spots." Ymir said. That's when they noticed Bertolts wearing a bathing suit. "Oh, well have fun." Eren said as he shoved his face with more eggs. "I'm going to get Armin up, if you get Annie up we can head down together." Krista told Eren. "Yeah, I'll wake up Annie." Eren said. He walks over to Annie who's still sleeping. "Annie, wake up." Eren says with his voice echoing itself. "Mhm, f-five minutes." Annie mutters. "Annie, don't make me do it, I will." Eren says with a smirk. Annie looks at him a bit waking up a bit. "You wouldn't." She tells him. "But will I?" Eren says with an innocent face. "Eren stop it, that's not funny." Annie says laughing a little rolling over. He goes for it. He starts tickling her side. "Ha ha ha, Eren, haha, I cant breathe stop." Annie says laughing. Eren stops to give her a break. "Are you getting up now?" Eren asks her. "I said 5 minutes dork." Annie says still laughing a bit. Eren moves his hand towards her. "Are you sure?" Eren says. "Okay I'm up I'm up." Annie says getting up. "Thank you." Eren says. "Shut up, so why did you wake me up?" Annie asked. "Because you need to get your bathing suit on, we're going to the beach." Eren said getting his suit. "Okay, I'll go change in Ymir and Bertholdt bathroom." Okay, I'll change out here.

Annie came out and Eren was waiting for her. She had on a baby blue bikini and looked really good on her. "Hey, you look good." Eren said. "Oh, thanks. Where is Armin and Krista?" Annie asked. "They're changing in her room." Eren asked. "But they don't have a bathroom in there room." Annie said. They stop and look at each other. "Wait, what." There was a long silence. "Let's go and meet with them later." Annie says. "Agreed." Eren replies. I'm just going to get my tank top and shorts. They step out and start walking out the door. "Let's do something while we wait for Armin and Krista, just you and me." Annie tells Eren as she gets close to him. "Yeah, that sounds like fun, where do you want to go?" Eren asks her. "Well there's a carnival over near the beach, let's go to that." Annie tells him. "That's a far walk, you sure about this?" Eren asks her. "Did I stutter?" Annie says as she grabs his hand and starts running over there. "Hey Annie, slow down!" Eren says laughing. "Well hurry up." Annie says laughing. After five minutes they get there. "Come on Eren, you aren't tired are you?" Annie asks him. "We did run, like almost all the way here." Eren says. "Don't be such a little girl Eren." Annie says. "Really, I'm the little girl, aren't you 5'0?" Eren says with a smirk. "Shut up Yeager, let's just have fun!" Annie tells him. Well let's go.


	14. It's here

"Was that Eren and Annie?" Sasha asked Connie. "Yeah, don't worry though, we're going to the beach when were done with this." Connie replied. Sasha and Connie were at an Ice Cream shop that was built in the fifties, there was old music playing and waitresses were serving with rollerblades on. Sasha and Connie were at a two person table sharing a 2 foot tall milkshake, two straws sticking out of them. Sasha had only a tank top to cover up her Yellow Bikini, Connie had on a tank top that had holes in the side of them, his blue and green swimsuit, sunglasses, and a flat bill. "I'm gonna go up and pay and then we'll meet up with Ymir and Bert, okay?" Connie asks Sasha. "Yeah, sounds cool." Sasha says as she sucks up as much shake as she can. Connie goes up and pays the 15 dollars. And him and Sasha head out.

"You know what would be funny?" Sasha asks Connie. "What, if Mikasa rode Jean like a horse?" Connie replies with a smirk. "No, although that would be funny, but what if were swimming and you just scream at the top of your lungs, shark." Sasha says. "Thats as funny as yelling in the ear of someone who has ptsd, so maybe later." Connie says. "Hey look, there they are." Sasha says.

Ymir was on her stomach tanning and Bertolt was putting sunscreen on himself. "Hey guys." Bertolt says as he applies sunscreen. "Hey Bert." Connie says. "Hey, where the other six?" Ymir asks agitated. "Well, Eren and Annie are at the boardwalk, and I think the other four are sleeping." "No were here." Krista says running up with Armin running up behind them. "Krista, why are you and Armin sweating, and why are you limping a bit?" Ymir asked. Armin stopped moving when he heard that. "Are you okay Armin, you seem nervous?" Bertolt asks him. "Well, when we woke up we realized that we were late so we quickly changed and we ran here and While running I slipped a bit and hurt my ankle." Krista said quickly. ""Umm, okay?" Ymir asks confused. "Now are we going to go swimming or not." Armin says. Quickly changing the subject. "We're just waiting for Eren, Annie, Jean, and Mikasa." Ymir says. "I wonder where Jean and Mikasa are?" Sasha asks.

Jean slowly opened his eyes. Where, where am I. Jean thought. He looked over to see the back of someone with short hair. Just Mikasa, being so beautiful as usual. Weird, her hair seems shorter than usual, and it's also almost brown. Weird what you can notice about someone when you're so close. "Hey sunshine." Jean said getting close to her. Then all the sudden she turns her head to reveal it's Eren! "Hey baby, you ready for round 2?" Eren asks. "AGHGHHGGHHG.' Jean woke up breathing heavy. He felt a hand on his chest. "Jean, are you alright?" Mikasa asks him. Oh thank God, just a dream. Jean thought "I just had the worst dream." Jean said. "Well come here, you were my pillow, you woke me up." Mikasa says. "Yeah, I'm sorry just a bad dream." Jean says as he lies back down. Mikasa lays on his chest. "So, when do you want to head out, I'm pretty sure everybody is gone at the beach." Mikasa says drawing circles on Jeans stomach with her finger. "I don't know, we could go in 5 minutes or 2 hours, it's up to you." Jean tells her. "Well let's get up now." Mikasa says getting up. "Now?" Jean asks. Yes now, come on, we can get some coffee on the way down. "Fine, whatever you say." Jean says getting up.

Mikasa goes to the main bathroom and Jean changes in there room. Jean had on a black tank top, his red swimming trunks, and flip flops. "Hey Jean, how do you like it?" Mikasa says behind him. "How do I like wh-." Jean was speechless. Mikasa had on a red bikini with white lines one it. Other than that she had on short shorts and sandals. "Didn't your mom teach you not to stare." Mikasa says laughing. :I'm sorry, you just look, great." Jean said. "Well thanks, the only bad thing is that the shorts stay on." Mikasa says laughing. "Fine with me, lets go." Jean tells her. The go down to the lobby and get some iced coffee. "Where are they?" Mikasa asks. "There they are, down there." Jean says pointing to the group.

They were all there, even Eren and Annie. "Hey Mikasa come down, Mom wants a picture of you, me, and Armin." Eren tells her. "Hold on, I'm coming." Mikasa says as she come down. Eren is next to Armin waiting .As she gets there she notices something. "What's that hat Eren?" Mikasa asks as she gets near him. "It's Connie's, don't worry about it." Eren tells her. "Alright, act like we love eachother and get close." Eren says as he puts his arms around Armin and Sasha. He takes the picture. "Lets see it Eren." Armin says. They look at it and it looks great. Armin was to the left smiling holding up a peace sign, Eren was in the middle with one eye closed and sticking his tongue out, and then Mikasa was just smiling. The beach was in the background and it just looked great. "Well let's go swimming." Armin says and the group runs.


	15. The DDR battle

The were at the beach for hours, just swimming and laughing and having a good time. "Hey guys come here." Ymir said who became the planner at this point. "What now." Connie said. "Hush, I think we should head up to the board walk and see what's up there." Ymir said. Yeah, that sounds like fun." Mikasa said. "Yeah I agree with Mikasa, lets go." Armin said. So they all went up. But when they get there they notice a big group of people around a machine. "What's that over there?" Krista asks. "I don't know, some sort of competition maybe?" Jean replies. "I'll ask someone." Eren says. "Excuse me?" Eren said to a short pale girl. "Yeah, what do you need." She replied. She was very short, like krista's height and had jet black hair. "No I was just wondering what the big group of people is about?" Eren asked her. "Oh, well that's the DDR battle machine, it's two DDR machines and whoever gets the most points wins, the reason that there's a big crown is that my boyfriend is the champion and people are trying to beat him." She tells him. "Oh well I actually have a friend who is really good at this kinda stuff, can he try?" Eren asked. "Of course, just wait for him. By the way, my name is Pieck." She said holding out her hand. "Nice to meet you, my names Eren." Eren says shaking her hand.

"Hey guys come here, I have news." Eren says motioning over the group. "So what's going on?" Sasha asks. "It's actually a DDR battle machine, and people are challenging the champion, and I nominated Armin." Eren said with pride. "Really, thanks dude, I got this." Armin said. "You're such a nerd, you know that Armin?" Krista asked him. "And by the way this is Pieck, she is the champion's girlfriend." Eren said. "Hi guys, oh look, he's coming over." Pieck said. They all look over and see a guy coming over. He was as tall as Eren and had red hair that was slicked back. Bertolt makes a sound that was almost a whimper. "I need to go, like now!" Bertolt says as he runs off. "Hey Bertolt what's wrong, come back here!" Ymir says as she chases after him.

"What's up with them?" Connie says. "I don't know, but Bertolt looked worried, I hope he's okay." Krista says. "Alright, so this is Porco." Pieck says. "Hey babe, who are these chumps." Porco said. "Well up yours to buddy." Jean says. "Jean, be nice." Mikasa said. "I was talking with them and one of them wants to challenge you." Pieck says. "Switch one wants to go at it, avatar, horse face, emo, or mop top." Porco says. "Did you, just call me, f%$#ing avatar!" Connie says mad. "Yeah, what's it to you." Porco says. "I'm gonna kill him." Connie says with no hesitation. "No you're not, lets go play a carnival game or something." Sasha says as she walks him off.

"Alright, seriously though, who wants to go at it." Porco says. "Don't act like nothing happened, what's your problem?" Eren asked him. "No big deal, your friends just a whoose, do you want to go at it?" Porco says really cool. "No, that would actually be me." Armin says. "Oh my god, are you okay?" Porco asks. "Umm yeah, why?" Armin asks confused. "It looks like it's past your bedtime sweetie." Pieck said from behind him. "Yeah, we'll find your mom for you, okay?" Porco says and starts to laugh. "While you find my mom I'm going to look for your hairline." Armin replies.

"Well aren't you cool." Porco says. "Well, lets go at DDR, come on man." Armin says. "You really think you can beat me? That's the best joke I've heard all day." Porco says. "How about a bet?" Armin asks. "A bet? What kinda bet?" Porco asks him. "Armin, is this really a good idea?!" Krista said from behind him. "One hundred dollars says I can beat you." Armin says ignoring Krista. "One hundred, you gotta deal." Porco says as he goes towards the machine. "Armin, what was that, you should have just left." Jean said. "Yeah Armin, can you even pay him?" Mikasa says. "Guys calm down, I got this." Armin says.

"Hey mop top, you coming or what?" Porco says next to the machine. "Yeah, hold on." Armin says as he walks over. "You got this Armin, you're the best at this game man." Eren says. Armin walks over and puts a quarter in the machine. "Oh my god." Annie said from behind Eren. Porco took off his jacket to reveal that he is totally ripped, like he looked like the rock. "What is he going to do to Armin if he wins Eren?" Annie says worrily. "I don't know, but the fact that Bertolt ran off makes me worry." Eren replies.

"Bertolt come back here, what are you doing." Ymir says as she chases after Bertolt. "I just need to use the bathroom, okay?" Bertolt says as he runs. "No it's not, come back here!" Ymir says. She finally catches up to him and brings him behind the little bathrooms at the beach. "Now, whats going on?!" Ymir asks him. "Nothing, nothing at all, everything's okay." Bertolt says. "No you're not, I can tell, please tell me." Ymir says with a softer tone. "Okay, okay okay I'll tell you, I know Porco, his dad was in the airforce with my mom. They were very good friends, they actually started to date. So they both took some time off and that's when I met Porco. After a week mom and Mr. Galliard had to go back to there base. But..but." Bertolt stopped talking. "Bertolt whats wrong, you stopped." Ymir asks. "It's just, a..a week after they got b..back to there base my mom went on a ride to another base to pick up something, and, and." Bertolt stopped again. "Bertolt, what's wrong." Ymir asks again. "On her way someone was following her, and and.." Bertolt stopped again. "Bertolt, I can't help unless you tell me!" Ymir says more serious. "OKAY FINE, IT WAS A RUSSIAN SPY AND HE SHOT DOWN HER PLANE AND SHE DIED, THERE WAS BARELY ANYTHING LEFT OF HER OR HER PLANE! Bertolt finally said with tears slowly coming out of his eyes. "Oh Bertolt, I'm so sorr-" Ymir started to say but was interrupted. The reason she didn't notice the spy was because she was looking at a picture of me. Mr. Galliard planned on proposing to her, but when he heard the news he commited suicide, At both of there furnerals Porco didn't talk to me. But before I left with my Me=Ma he said if he ever saw me again he would avenge his father. BECAUSE I'M THE REASON THEY'RE BOTH DEAD." Bertolt finished and tears were streaming down his face, he was breathing heavy and was sweating. "Oh Bertolt, I'm so sorry. Ymir said as she hugged him. "I just can't face him, I just can't, I killed his dad, he hates me." Bertolt said into Ymir's shoulder. "Bert, people don't hold grudges forever, he probably wants to apologize now, come on, let's go with the others." Ymir says as she grabs his hand and they started walking towards the boardwalk.


	16. Never have I ever

When they back to the boardwalk there was a big crowd of people near the DDR machine. "It looks like Armin is doing good." Bertolt said. Armin had his shoes off and was getting every beat perfectly and not slowing down, porco had on a tank top but was sweating and slowing down. "Jeez, he's really good at this." Ymir said while hugging Bertolt around his waist. Armin then gets a smirk and turns to face Porco but not stopping and was still getting it perfectly. "You son of a bitch, think you can beat me." Porco said with a look of hatred. "What's wrong Mr. Champion, Moptop beating you?" Armin said with a smirk as he started going in circles and still getting it perfectly. "And then the game stopped, Armin won. The big crowd of people started chanting: MOPTOP, MOPTOP, MOPTOP.

"Armin!" Krista said jumping into his arms. "He krista, what's wrong?" Armin asked her. "You did so good, I'm so proud of you." Krista said as she kisses him. "Jesus christ what is this, a soap opera?" Porco said walking up with a one hundred dollar bill in his hand. "Just take it kid." Porco said with a growl. "Let's go Pooko, he'll learn his lesson soon." Pieck said. "Jesus, what a jerk, right guys." Ymir said to the group. "He was to cocky." Sasha said. "It least he's gone." Bertolt said. "Wait a minute!" Porco said still facing away from there. "I know that voice, Bert?" Porco said. "You know this guy Bertolt?" Connie asks. Bertolt does not answer him. "I don't like this, we should go, all of us." Eren said. Porco walks up right up in front of Bertolt. "Been a while right big man, how's your mom doing?" Porco asks him. "Yo..yo..you k..know hh ho..how she is." Bertolt said trying not to cry. "Leave, now." Ymir said. "What's going on, what's wrong Bertolt? Mikasa said. "I still plan on avenging my father." Porco said as he runs up and punches Bertolt right in the stomach. "Hey stop." Jean said as he and Eren grabbed each arm. "You okay Bertolt?" Eren asked. "Get off of him you jerks!" Pieck said as she kicks Jean right in the face. Not even a second later Mikasa comes over and punches Pieck right in the nose. "Ow you bitch, the hell was that for?!" Pieck asks holding her nose. "Let's get out of here Pieck, I'll deal with Bertolt later." Porco says as he and Pieck runs off. "Thank god, you good Bertolt?" Connie asks. "I don't he's okay." Krista says facing Bertolt. Bertolt was on the wooden ground leaning on the wooden post. "Bertolt, are you okay?" Ymir asks as she touches his shoulder. "I'M A KILLER, HE WAS RIGHT, I'M SORRY!" Bertolt said. "Whoa whoa what the heck." Annie said as she steps behind Eren. "His mom was shot down by a russian spy and died while looking at a picture of Bertolt, the guy that was going to propose to her was Porco's dad and he commited suicide." Ymir said as she was helping Bertolt up. "I'm sorry, I lost it there." Bertolt said. "Look, I think we should all go to the room and hang out there, sound good to everybody." Connie says. "Yeah, tonight was nuts, we should order pizza and have a fun night, right?" krista says hopefully. "Sounds good to me." Eren says.

They all head back to the room and order Polo's pizza. Now they were all sitting around the the living room in pajamas. "I have an idea, let's play never have I never." Sasha says. "Yes, I love that game." Annie says. "Me first, never have I ever got a gpa of 213." Armin says proudly. No one raises there hand. "Screw you, never have I ever survived a life threatening disease." Connie says with pride. No one says anything. "Scrubs, one point for me." Connie says with a look that was almost sadness. "Connie, what did you have." Krista asks him. "Connie looks up to see everyone looking at him. "Oh, it was nothing, just something I got as a kid." Connie says with a stutter at the end. Sasha looks at him with a look of compassion. She then grabs his hand and puts her head on his shoulder. "Okay then, never have I ever gotten a third degree black belt." Mikasa says. "I'm really tired, I think we should go to bed." Eren offers. "Yeah, no one is ready for tomorrow, so lets sleep." Jean says. Everyone starts to go to there rooms and head to bed.

"I'm going to go brush my teeth, be right back Armin." Krista says as she steps out. "Okay, I'll be here." Krista grabs a nightgown and her toothbrush. Once she changes and brushes her teeth she heads back to her room. "Good night guys." Krista says in a gown. "Good night Kris." Ymir says. She heads in the room to see Armin reading a book with nothing but his blue shorts on. "Boy am I tired." Krista says as she lays down next to Armin. "Me to, it's been an interesting day." Armin says not looking up. Krista takes off her nightgown to reveal her underwear. "Boy am I tired." Krista repeats with a cough at the end. Armin looks up and realizes. Lets go to bed Krista." Armin says. Armin stretches out and Krista sits on his chest. "What do you think Connie had?" Krista asks Armin. "I don't know, he looked almost sad when he said that, he's never gotten like that." Armin says. "I just hope he's okay." Krista says as she turns off the lamp. "I love you Krista." Armin says looking at her. "I love you to DDR master." rista says as she grabs his face for a big kiss. "Goodnight Armin." Krista finally says as she curls up on him.


	17. How they met

Sasha was sitting in the waiting room, waiting for her sister to get out. "Dad I want to go, this is boring." Sasha says. "Sasha, your sister is hurt, you need to be patient." Her Dad replied back. "It's not my fault she decided to go skiing on concrete, it's pretty obvious she had brain before the event, why are we even checking." Sasha replies angrily. "Well, first off, it's her leg there checking, and second off she had on a helmet so her heads fine, but that was stupid of her." Said Dad laughing. "Well, don't most children's hospitals have a game room or something?" Sasha asked. "Yeah, it should on the 12 floor, you can go since we're not leaving anytime soon, go have fun." Said Dad with a smile. "Thanks Daddy." Sasha says as she starts to run to the elevator. "Hey sasha wait up." Dad says. "What's wrong?" Sasha asks. "Don't be to shy, if you see someone be there friend, besides, you need more friends." Dad tells her. "I'll try, no promises though." Sasha says as she runs to the elevator.

When she gets to the 12 floor she found it immediately. She stepped in and it was huge, it was the size of her living room, with a big couch and a big tv, there was a wii, a ps3, and an xbox 360. But then she noticed she wasn't alone. She then noticed that the TV was on and had mario on the screen, and it sounded like someone was eating chips on the sofa. "Umm hello?" Sasha asks as she steps forward. Right then a small boy pokes up his head, he was missing most of his teeth but had the biggest smile, he also had no hair. "Hi there!" The boy says. "Hi, is this the game room?" Sasha asks quietly. "No, this is the springer cave, welcome." The boy says as he gets up, he had cheetos crumbs all over his hospital gown. "Oh, sorry to bother you, I'll leave." Sasha says as she turns around. "I was just messin with ya, this is the game room." He tells her. "Oh, well can I play a game." Sasha says excitedly. "Sure, but what's your name, and why aren't you wearing the gown?" The boy asks her. "Oh, well I'm not sick or hurt, my sister is hurt, but my name is Sasha." Sasha replies to him. "Oh, well sorry bout your sister, but my name is Connie Springer, nice to meet ya." Connie says as he holds out his hand. Sasha shakes very weakly. "What was that?" Connie asks her. "What do you mean?" Sasha asks worrily. "When you shook my hand, it was pathetic, let me show you." Connie says as he grabs her hand and shakes it firmly. Sasha then shakes very firm. "There you go, now we can be friends." Connie says.

They first load up a game of mario brothers and they play for hours. "Hey connie?" Sasha asks as they finish a level. "Yeah, what up Sash?" Connie says. "Why did you cut all your hair off?" Sasha asks. "Why do you keep your hair on?" Connie retorts. "Oh, well I like my hair and I don't want to lose it." Sasha tells him. "Well, I don't like talking about, but it's because I have brain cancer, and they had to cut my hair." Connie says as he puts up the controller. "Are you okay, you look sad?" Sasha asks as scots closer to Connie. "I just, I hate my life to be honest, I've had cancer for 3 years now, I've practically lived here, I haven't been home in 2 years, my parents come to visit me once a week because of there schedule, and most kids only stay here for 1 week at the most, so I have no friends." Connie says as he wraps his arms his legs and couple tears go down his face. "That's not true." Sasha says. "What do you mean.'" Connie says tearfully. "I'm your friend, and I'll come visit as much as I can." Sasha says. "Really, you mean it?" Connie says smiling. "Of course, I dont any friends either because I'm so shy." Sasha says. "So we can be alone together." Connie says. "Yeah, alone together forever." Sasha says with a smile.

From that moment on Sasha went to visit Connie twice a week. They always hung out and were the best of friends. And then one day, Connie could go home and be with his family, he could play baseball again. And his parents sent him to school with sasha. He started going to school with her in fifth grade, they've never had an argument and have always stuck by each other. And then after High school they got married and lived long happy lives to- "Sasha." What was that? "Sasha wake up." "Huh, what's wrong." Sasha says getting up. It's 6'00, you said you wanted some good breakfast right? Connie asks her. "Yeah, just let me get dressed." Sasha told him. Why do I always wake up during a good dream. She changed her clothes and brushed her teeth. "I'm good to go." Sasha says as she steps outside the bathroom. "Sweet, I was thinking that one place we saw, becky's burgers." Connie tells her. "Yeah, sounds good, let's go." They head to that area, it took them thirty minutes to get there.

"Thank god, we're here." Sasha says. "It's all good, lets get a seat." Connie tells her. The go in and a waiter comes to there table. He was tall with short blond hair and sideburns. "Hi, my name is Thomas and I will be taking your order, can I get you started with something to drink?" Thomas asks them. "I'll have a decaf with extra cream." Connie tells him. "Okay, and what about you?" Thomas says looking at Sasha. "I'll just have some chocolate milk." Sasha says with a smile. "Okay then, I'll be right back then." Thomas says going to the back. "So guess what I dreamed about last night." Sasha asks Connie. "What, swimming?" Connie says. "No dummy, I was dreaming about when we first met." Sasha says. "Oh yeah, that day was so much fun." Connie says. "Yeah, but we got in so much trouble sometimes." Sasha says laughing. "Oh, remember that one time when it was snowing and we went skiing through the halls." Connie says smiling. "Oh my god don't even, I still don't even know how you even taught me into that, we got so much trouble." Sasha says laughing.

"And here are your drinks." Thomas says with there drinks. "Are you ready to order Connie?" Sasha asks. "Yeah, we'll both get 3 pancakes." Connie tells Thomas. "Good choice Connie." Sasha tells him. "We'll get those ready real soon for you guys." Thomas said as he walked off.

Thirty minutes later Thomas came out with with all 6 of there pancakes. They ate them happily together, talking about how many times they got in trouble. "Hey sasha." Connie says. "Yeah, what's up?" Sasha asked him. "I just got a text from Jean, he said they went the beach and brought are swimsuits, let's head down." Connie tells her. "Yeah sure, let me just pay for the food." Sasha says. "No no no no, I will pay, and we'll go." Connie says. "Alright, well hurry up then." Sasha says laughing.


	18. The last day

**Hey guys, so I know it's been like forever** **since** **I've uploaded anything, but things have been going on a lot** **lately** **, and I'm trying to also keep up with my other** **fan fiction** **, the first shifters, but I'm back, and please leave a comment of support, it helps with making these things, when you guys leave support in my comments it gives me drive, I was gonna quit, but a guest left I comment so I made this, but I'll try to be better, enjoy!**

"I see them coming, over there." Krista says pointing at Sasha and Connie. "Jeez, took them long enough." Jean said with a frown. "Sorry we're late, you know how Sasha is with her food." Connie says with a laugh. "True that man." Eren says. "Well let's swim and have some fun, come on, let's go." Krista says. "Well look who it is." They hear behind them. It was Galliard, but he had 5 guys with him. 'What are you doing here Porco, didn't we tell you to piss off." Jean says with a snarl. "What's happening, I don't like this." Krsta says holding onto Armins arm. "How bout we all just chill out and get lunch and call it a day guys.?" Annie says walking up. "Yeah, this isn't going to solve anything." Mikasa says as her and Annie are right in front of Porco. "How bout you to girls go to starbucks, you're not needed." Porco says as he pushes them both to the side. Some of the guys behind him snicker. But then Eren and Jean come up side by side and punch Porco in the face at the same time, one punch for each side of his face. He goes back on the ground. "That gives us a reason, shall we ." Eren says at Jean. "Gladly." Jean says with a smile. "Get them!" Porco says holding his nose. Eren grabs the closest person and punches them in the face and Jeans elbows one guys nose. "Hell yeah!" Connie says as he runs over and kicks a guys face who was on the ground. Then Bertolt picks up Porco by his collar and just holds him up. "Come on..you never started anything and I know you won't know." Porco says with a weak smirk. Bertolt throws him in the air and les his face drop on his knee, he then just keeps punching him repeatedly. Bertolt, he's had enough!" Armin says trying to pull him back. "Bertolt, enough is enough." Armin says one more time. One of the guys stops fighting for a moment. "Holy shit, do you see that, sorry Poko but were out." One of them says as he runs away and the rest follows. "You better run, you little girls." Eren says laughing. Then Ymir come up and taps him on the shoulder. He then turns around. "Stop, that's enough." Ymir says as she holds out her hand. There was a long silence, but he takes it and gets up. Porco had an extremely bloody nose. Bertolt looks around and notices Connie on the ground holding his head, Eren helping Annie up, and Jean holding Mikasa. "I'm sorry, this is my bad." Bertolt says as he looks down. "It's honestly fine, this means that we might have a netflix day." Krista says with a laugh. "I'm...I'm callin the police and they're going to arrest your ass." Porco says as blood rushes from his nose. "Go ahead, we filmed the whole thing, so it will be seen that you assaulted Annie and Mikasa, so blow me." Krista says. Porco gets up and walks towards Krista with a smile. "You look smart, how about you delete that video and I can show you something real special." Porco says smiling with a bloody smile. "Yeah, that's not happening." Armin says stepping in front of Krista. "What is it Mop Top?" Porco asks Armin. Armin juist grabs his shoulders and knees him right in the stomach. "Oh god, why, ughgh." Porco says grabbing his stomach. "We're going." Armin says. No one said anything against it and they went back to the hotel.

The rest of the day they all watched netflix, some funny and some horror, but it was fun, and pretty soon it was dark out. "This was a lot more fun than I thought." Krista says after the finished watching the ring. She was cuddled up in Armins arms, and they were both under a blanket. "Yeah, but I am beat." Jean said. "Yeah, we'll talk in the morning." Connie says quietly. They then exchanged there goodbyes and went to there rooms. Jean walked in there room and walked over to the bed, then he collapsed onto the bed, he was beat. "Tired?" Mikasa asks. "Just a bit, how could tell." Jean says sarcastically. Mikasa climbs in the bed and gets under the covers. "Well I'm tired too, good night Jean." Mikasa says as she kisses him. A few minutes later she was asleep.

Mikasa woke up to a typing noise. She was laying on a pillow, tired. She lifts her head and looks around. She notices a bright light next to her. It was Jean, he was leaning on the back of the bed on his rubs her eyes and yawns. He was just wearing a pair of shorts, nothing else, fine with Mikasa, and to be fair she was just wearing a small t-shirt and a small pair of shorts so it was fine. But then she realized it was late, and jean was still up. "Jean, what are you doing?" Mikasa asks tired. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up, but Marco isn't answering my texts, and I'm just worrying." Jean says. Mikasa could tell he was stressed. She gets up and starts to massage his shoulders. "I'm sure it's fine, maybe he's asleep." Mikasa offers with a hopeful smile. "I don't know, this just isn't like him." Jean says. He clicks on the contact for Marco. It showed Marco in front of his Nissan Murano, god he loved that car, he was smiling and his eyes were partly closed, like he just heard a funny joke. Mikasa missed Marco, he was always so happy with his freckles and kind personality. Mikasa looked at Jean, he eyes looked like he'd been awake for hours now, he didn't look good. "Calm down Jean, I'm sure he will answer soon, please get some sleep." Mikasa tells him. Jean looks at Mikasa and saw she was caring for him. Her hands were still on his shoulders, just massaging them, comforting him. He grabbed one of her hands and held onto it for a bit. "Okay, I will." Jean says as he closes his macbook. He puts the macbook on the bedside drawer. "Good night Jean." Mikasa says as he kisses him on the cheek. "Good night, but I'm not gonna lie, I'm not to tired." Jean says. "Yeah, well let me see the time." Mikasa says. He reaches over and grabs her phone. It said 4:30. "Jean, It's 4:30!" Mikasa tells him. He looked at her and gave a shrug. He hits his arm while laughing. "Well now I'm awake, you jerk." Mikasa says laughing. "Well, I know something we can do." Jean says with a smirk. "Yeah, well what's tha-" Mikasa was saying but she got interrupted. Jean grabbed her by her waist and pulled her under him and started kissing her. She was surprised at first, but enjoying it. She did pull away though. "Jean, what's gotten into you!" Mikasa says laughing. "Do you not like it?" Jean asks. Mikasa smirks at him. She puts her hands around the back of his neck and pulls him in for more. Their night just got started.

Bertolts face felt warm. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the sun was shining in his room, he left the curtain open again. He looked around and saw Ymir sleeping next to him on her side. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He heard talking in the other room, they must be awake. He reached over and put his arm over Ymir. "Ymir, it's time to wake up, come on." Bertolt tells her. "No, I'm tired." Ymir says without looking at Bertolt. "Please, we leaving tomorrow, let's enjoy today, okay?" Bertolt asks her. "I don't know, just a little bit longer." Ymir says turning on her back. "Fine, I'm going to the living room then." Bertolt says as he gets up. "Okay, tell them I'll get up soon." Ymir says rolling on her side. Bertolt walks out to see Eren, Armin, and Annie sitting at the bar while krista makes breakfast. "Hey Jean, good morning." Jean said from across the room. Him and Mikasa were sitting on the couch, Mikasa was in his arms, they looked surprisingly happy. "Hey, sorry I slept in, just tired." Betrolt says with his arm behinf his neck. "All good, Krista's almost done with breakfast so you're just in time. The smell of eggs did infiltrate Bertolt's nose, it smells great. He then looks over and see's Connie, sitting in a chair looking down. Bertolt goes and sit next Jean, he didn't want to ruin there fun but Connie didn't look so well. "Is he alright?" Bertolts asks Jean. "He's been like that all morning, Sasha went out to get some advil, he's not really responding to anyone." Jean says. "It's weird, I've always thought the day he shuts up I'd be happy, but it's kind of upsetting to see him like this." Mikasa said.

"Alright everyone, eggs are done, two dozen eggs up for grabs." Bertolt then went over to the kitchen, the thought of Connie still in his mind, but it was probably nothing. "Thanks Krista." Eren says getting a plate of eggs. "No problem, a happy breakfast makes for a happy day!" Krista says happily. But Krista had two plates in her hands. "Who's that for?" Armin asks her. "Oh, it's for Connie." Krista says with a smile. Krista walks over in front of Connie, who still hasn't moved. "Hey Connie, are you hungry?" Krista asks him. He didn't respond, just sat there, looking down. Krista outs the plate of eggs on the coffee table and squats down so she can be eye level with Connie, and then puts her hand on his shoulder. He looks up at her. "Are you okay, you're not acting like yourself." Krista tell shim. He slowly nods his head, then shakes it slowly. "Okay, well Sasha will be here soon so that will help, just hang tight, okay?" Krista asks him. He slowly nods his head. Krista gets up and turns around. Everyone was looking at her and Connie. She slowly shakes her head. She walks back over to behind armin and wraps her arms around him and leans her head on his back. "I'm worried about him." Krista says quietly. "Something's not right here, this isn't' like him." Jean says eating his eggs. "Didn't he say he survived a dangerous disease or something?" Eren asks. "He did, didn't he." Bertolt responds. Then the door opens and Sasha comes in. She was sweating, like she had been running. She looks around, probably for Connie. She sees him and quickly walks over to him, she pulls a bottle of advil out of her purse and opens it. "Open you hand." She tells Connie. He opens his hand and Sasha puts a pill in it. Connie puts the pill in his mouth and swallows. "Look, y'all head to the beach, we're staying for today okay?" Sasha sas with a smile. "Ugh, are you sure?" Eren asks her. "Yeah, Connie's just tired." Sasha says while holding her smile. "Okay, if you say so, just please text me if something goes wrong." Krista says. Sasha nods towards her. "I'm gonna go get changed then, let's head out in five." Jean says. Then everyone heads to their rooms to change. Bertolt heads to his room. Oh lord, here we go again. Bertolt thought as he went to his room. He opened the door to his room and stepped in. Ymir was already in her bathing suit and towel in her hand. "I heard, and I'm ready, are you?" Ymir asks. "Agh, well no, I still have to change." Bertolt says. He goes to their bathroom and gets changed quickly, he just wanted to go to the beach, for some reason, Connie being sick is making him comfortable. He steps out to see everyone waiting for him. 'Good now that everyone's here, let's go." Eren says. Sasha waves and evryone leaves, leaving just her and Connie.


	19. The whole, ugly truth

**So I am happy to say that the last chapter** **was** **a huge success, I'm glad y'all are liking my story, but I need to ask you guys a favor. Could you please leave a comment, I know that most of y'all are guests but it's so simple to make a profile, you just need a password, username, and email, that's it, please just say something, if you like or hate it, just** **please** **say** **something** **, but I digress, please enjoy this chapter.**

Connie opened his eyes. "Ugh, my head hurts." He mutters to himself. He looks around to try to get his bearings. He was in the living room of their room, sitting on a chair. He stands up slowly, but right when he stood up he felt dizzy. He stumbled around a bit, but he got himself up and managed to stand. "Hello, anyone there?" Connia asked. He felt something weird though,his vision went fuzzy, and then he was somewhere else. He was in a long white hallway with doors in and number on the outside of the doors, he was in a hospital. He looked down to see h was in a gown, but something didn't feel right. He realized he was hanging onto an IV stand that was connected to his body, but he was used to that feeling, something else was bothering him. He walked down the halls. He looked in one room, he saw a girl with her leg suspended by a pulley, but her parents were by her side, tickling her and she was laughing. He looked in another room and saw a Dad playing rock paper, scissors, shoot with son who had bandages all up his arm, he was also laughing. They were both having fun, then Connie remembered this feeling, the feeling he got everytime when he was in this damn hospital. Loneliness. "Mom, Dad, where are you?" Connie asked out loud. He walked more, faster while holding onto his stand, he heard bare footsteps hitting the floor every time he took a step. "Mommy, Daddy, where are you, I don't want to play hide and seek anymore, PLEASE COME OUT!" Connie screamed. His voice was high pitched and squeaky, like he had been crying, because he had been. "Connie, what are you doing out this late!" He heard a man's voice say from behind me. It was his doctor. More tears started forming in his eyes. "No, stay away from me, I don't to be here anymore, GO AWAY!" Connie screamed as he ran off. He kept running and running, but the hallway kept getting longer and longer. But then the sound of his steps stopped, but he still felt like he was running, he then felt like he was getting bigger. Then he heard a voice calling out to him, a female voice, a familiar voice.

"CONNIE PLEASE WAKE UP, COME BACK TO ME PLEASE!" He heard. His eyes jolted open. He was on his back on the hardwood floor. Sasha was over him, her hand was under his head and the other on his chest. "Sasha?" He asked. He felt his face wet when he talked, had he been crying? "Are you back?" Sasha asked him. She then sat on her ankles and put his head in her lap. "Yeah, why do I feel this way?" He asked her. "I don't know, I was using the bathroom and I came back to find you moving around on the ground screaming, I'm just glad you're back." Sasha told him. There were some tears in her eyes too, she was upset. He then looked around to see it was totally dark. "Wait, what time is it, last I remember it was morning." Connie asks her. She just looked at him. "You've been asleep all day Connie." Sasha tells him. "Great, well I'm still really tired, can we go to bed, I need someone next to me…" Connie says. He could feel his cheeks blushing. Sasha then lifted him up by cupping her hands around his head and lifted him up to eye level with her, then she pulls him in for a hug. "Anything for you Connie, I do it because I love you, so anything you need." Sasha tells him quietly.

Eren was enjoying himself. It was 10:00 on the last day of there vacation, and he couldn't be enjoying himself more. It was hot out, but he wasn't sweating because of the cool breeze he felt, it was truly magicly, and to top it all off he was hand in hand with the woman he loved, and surrounded by all of his close friends, well minus two people. "Okay guys, we should head back, Sasha is going to pitch a fit when she finds out we had a full feast at the blue crab." Krista says laughing. She wa holding hands with Armin. "Good idea, I'm beat." Jean said. Mikasa was in his arms. "Yeah, some of us more than others." Bertolt said sweating nervously. Ymir was actually on his back sleeping. "That's a good idea, but me and Eren have to do something." Annie said. The wind caused her golden hair to go up. "Okay, yo sure, cause we have to leave early tomorrow." Armin tells her. Annie looks up and Eren, her eyes looked excited. "I'm positive." Annie says. "Okay then, see you guys tomorrow morning then." Mikasa tells them. Then they all go off to the hotel. "So, what are you planning?" Eren asks her. She turns around and smiles. "It's a surprise, just follow me." Annie says as she rabs Eren's hand and starts running towards the beach.

Annia was laughing and running, she was happy, which meant Eren was happy. Then they reached, the sand got in his flip flops but he didn't care. But then he saw it, it was a big wooden platform with a tiki style roof over it, there was a few people there dancing with eachother and the were speakers playing slow music. Anni dragged onto the wooden platform and turned around and smiled. "I saw this place online, I can't wait!" Annie said. Eren looked around confused, Annie was acting weird, she really wanted this. "Ready for what?" Eren asks her. "Dance, just like homecoming, you remember it, right?" Annie asks him. Eren thought back to it, the night where him and Annie danced like no one was watching, it was a great night. "Yeah, I remember it very well, I'd love to dance again." Eren says. Annie looked up at him, her sky blue eyes were sparkling. She then grabs Eren hands and brings him right in the middle of the wooden dance floor. She puts his arms around her waist and then puts hers around his neck. Then they just move back and forth, swaying with each other, no stepping on feet or anything, it felt perfect. "Eren, can I ask you something?" Annie asks him, still dancing with him. "ANything you need." Eren tells her. "Are you happy?" Annie asks him. There was a pause. Then Eren stopped dancing. Annie looked down, embarrassed. Eren then pulls her in to where they are both touching. "You're the single greatest thing that has ever happened to me, I couldn't be happier." Eren says. "I just wanted to make sure, because I love you, and it's nice to know that you share the same feeling." Annie said as she leaned her head into Eren's chest.

They were dancing for hours, and they were both happy as ever, but it was getting late. "Hey, it' about time we left, I'm tired." Eren told her. "Yeah, I'm tired too, let's go then." Annie said. Hand in hand they went off, no one was around, just them, Eren could be like this for the rest of his life. But they reached the hotel and walked in. They then get to there room, tired as ever. Eren just goes to there mattress and collapses, ANnie then walks over to him and ands over him. She lifts up one of his arms and curls up next to him, then she gets the blanket and puts it over them, then they fell asleep.

"OKAY EVERYONE GET UP, IT IS 7:30 AND WERE ALL STILL ASLEEP, GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER CAUSE WE'RE LEAVING!" Yep, worst alarm ever. Connie opens his eyes and looks up at Ymir. She was wearing skinny jeans and a long crop top. "WHY?!" Connie yells at her. "What's going on?" Sasha asks tired while sitting up. "Just our stupid alarm clock known as Ymir fucking sama!" Connie yelled. "We're up." Eren said as he stands up, Annie was still asleep. "No point in arguing. Everybody get up and dressed." Jean said stepping into the room. Then all of us started running around the place getting our stuff packed and changing and all that good stuff, but thirty minutes of chaos and Ymir yelling at all of them, but at last, they were ready to go. "Okay, now let's go, if we leave now we'll get home at around 5:00, lets go." Ymir said.

They all headed towards the elevator. "Hey Connie, it's good to see you're your old self again." Krista said with a smile. "Yeah, yesterday I was just having a bad day, I don't know but I'm here." Connie says putting his hand behind his neck. "So you don't know what was wrong?" Armin asks. Connie stopped, he wanted to say it, but it would only mess things up for everybody. Sasha saw he was looking for an answer. "He just had a fever, that's all it was." Sasha says put her arm in Connie's. "Okay, just let me know if anything's up." Armin says.

Then they reached the bottom floor. It took a while, but Krista checked them all out and they shoved there stuff in the van, it was time to go home. And it was just like a repeat. Sasha and Connie in the back sharing earplugs, in the second row Mikasa was reading a book while leaning on Jean and he was on his phone, Annie and Eren were talking with with Armin and Krista in the front row, and then Ymir was driving and Bertolt was in the passenger's seat. Eventually, three hours in, Connie and Sasha were out, both of them asleep with the heads leaning against each other. Mikasa had her head in Jeans lap, and he was snoozing with his head back. That left Krista, Armin, Eren, and Annie talking. "Okay, I feel like we need to address the elephant in the room." Annie says. She looked a little flustered. "Are you good?" Eren asks her. "I know what you mean, are you talking about Connie?" Armin asks her. She nods, and a little hair went in her face. "He's been acting weird, but it shouldn't be anything to bad." Eren says as he fixes Annie's hair. "I agree with Annie, this isn't like him, does this have to do with the fact that he said he had a life threatening condition?" Krista asks. "I don't know what it could be." Armin tells them. Then eren looked down on the ground, puzzled. "You okay Eren?" Annie asks him. "Does he like short hair, I don't remember him having any hair at all since I met him in sixth grade." Eren says. "I assumed his dad was in the military or something." Armin says putting his hand under his chin. "No, Eren's onto something here, his parents are barely in town, if I remember correctly, didn't he stay at Sasha's house during middle school, and he never said what school he used to go to." Annie says. "If he didn't g to school before middle, then what did he do, he couldn't have been homeschooled if his parents are never around." Krista says. "What if he took school in hospital as a kid, does he have some type of cancer?" Armin asks. A silence fell over the four of them. "Oh no." Krista says putting her hands over her mouth. Eren lifted his head and looked on the back row, they were not leaning on each other anymore, they were laying down on the seat and Sasha was holding onto him, like she might lose him soon. "We can't just jump to conclusions, but it is scary to think that the class clown could have...cancer." Eren said. Annie grabbed his hand. "He'll be fine though, right?" Krista asks, she sounded scared. Armin just put his hand on he back. "Maybe we should forget it, besides, we didn't much sleep, so let's rest." Armin says. She looks up at him and nods, then she puts her head in his lap. "Wait, why didn't you get much sleep?" Eren asks. Armins face goes red, Krista just smiles. "Oh my god, act like we didn't ask." Annie said laughing. Armin nods sheepishly.

The next few hours went by pretty well, no accidents, just everybody sleeping, expect for Ymir. But then they made it, they were home, or at a parking lot that close to all there houses. 'We're here guys, get up so I can go home." Ymir yells in to the back. "Ugh, are we here already?" Eren asks stretching. "I think so, let's get up please, I'm ready to go home." Annie says. Eren looked outside the window, it was sunset, it looked beautiful, like the end to a good movie, or beginning of a scary one. He stepped out and then helped Annie out. He then walked to the back to get there stuff out. "I can't believe it's over, that was the most fun vacation I've ever had." Armins said. "Yeah, it was a load of fun, but now we have to go back to school." Jean said with a frown.

"Alright, come on." Sasha says getting out of the van. Right when she stepped out she felt a cool breeze hit her in the face, it was good to be back home. Connie gets out after her, he jumps out and lands on his feet and breathes in, and then back out. "Ahh, good to be home." Connie says. It least he's feeling better, I didn't want him to go to the hospital. Sasha thought to herself. Connie turns towards her his sweatshirt moving with the wind as he turns. "I'll get your stuff, okay?" Connie asks her. Sasha nods with a little blush, for some reason that made her feel good. Connie then goes to the back of the van. The sun was setting right behind him, he looked like an angel, the only thing is that there was a lamppost right behind him, ruining the whole thing, but Sasha didn't complain, she just pulled out her phone, she had to take this picture. She pulled out her phone. "Connie stay still for like two seconds." Sasha said. Onnie turns to face her. "Okay, why?" Connie asks confused. "I think she wants a picture of you dude." Jean says. Connie looks at her and smiles. Then she takes the picture. He was smiling, the sun was seating, and nothing seemed wrong, everything was perfect. But then Sasha heard something from the top of the lampost. She looked up to see two big speakers. Oh no. Sasha thought. "Hello customers, if you are still in the parking lot then please leave, we are closed, but please do come by tomorrow, have a great day!" A loud voice said. It was so loud, everybody put there hands over there ears, it hurt, that's how loud it was. Sasha had her hands over her ears too, but she looked up to see Connie just standing there. "Ha, I guess I should have seen this coming." Connie muttered. Everybody stopped, no, time stopped except for Connie. Right after Connie said those words he fell to the floor, he landed on his knees, then he fell down on the concrete, he was just laying there on his stomach. Sasha was looking at where he was standing, the beautiful sunset, but Connie was no longer in front of it. She looked around to see everybody running towards him in slow motion. Then it hit her, tears started forming in her eyes. "CONNIE!"


	20. Don Brous

Everything hurts, but at the same time, nothing feels like anything. Where the hell am I? Connie felt like he was floating, no, he was being lifted somewhere. It was bright and colorful, that pain he felt was gone, he looked down to see he was wearing solid white cloths. He was then in front of a golden gate, it looked like it was on a cloud. "Hello, anyone here?" Connie asks. He took a step forward and realized he wasn't wearing any shoes. Then there was a loud clicking sound. The gate was opening. Connie stepped forward and was shocked by what he saw. It was a young man, maybe 5'10, he had black hair and a lot of freckles. "Marco?" Connie asks. "Connie, my friend." Marco said running towards him. He was wearing a long sleeve white shirt with white slacks and no shoes, but he looked so happy to see him. Marco runs up and gives Connie a big bear hug. "Marco, where are we?" Connie asks. Marco didn't let go, he was just hugging Connie. "Trust me, you don't want to know. Then Connie realized what was going on. "Am I…" Connie was saying. 'Marco looks down at him. "Yes you are." Marco tells him.

 **BBOOONNNGGGG.** A loud sound came out of nowhere. "What was that, is that normal here in, I guess heaven?" Connie asked scared. Marco just looks at him and smiles. "Nevermind, your time isn't up yet, but I guarantee we will see eachother again, in a long time." Maro says. He then backed up. "What are you talking about Marco, WHAT'S GOING ON!" Connie screamed at Marco. Marco just gave him an apologetic smile. "Tell Jean I said hi." Marco said. Connie just nods his head, tears down his face but he nodded.

It then felt like the ground beneath him disappeared, and he started falling, into a dark abyss. "AGHHH!" Connie was screaming. He felt his clothes ripping off, but not to be removed, to be changed, he felt his shirt turn into a sweatshirt and it felt like he had on jeans and sneakers again. But he kept falling. He then saw something familiar,earth. He kept going towards it, it kept getting closer and closer. He then went through the atmosphere and was heading towards America. Then he fell more to where he was about to crash into a hospital, he then saw himself in a hospital room, being defibrillated. He finally landed in his body. His eyes shot open and his chest went to the air. "AGHHH!" He screamed. "He's back, but he's awake, strap hi down for the procedure." A doctor said. Then four more came up and each grabbed one of Connie's legs. "NO STOP, WHAT ARE YOU DOING, LET ME GO!" Connie screamed. They managed to strap him down to the bed. Then one came up with a needle and stuck it in his arm. "NO STOP THAT, PLEASE STOP, I'LL, I'll, I'll do bette-" Connie was saying but he then went to sleep.

"CONNIE!" Sasha screamed at the top of her lungs. "Holy shit!" Jean yelled. Eren ran up to Connie. "Connie, you in there buddy, please get up, come on man." Eren said shaking him. "I'm calling for paramedics!" Krista said scared. "I'll check his pulse, Bertolt, see if there's some kind of first aid box in the van, now!" Armin yells at him. Armin checks his pulse. "Is he alive!" Jean asks. "Yes, but with a slow heart beat." Armin says. Annie looked over and saw Sasha lying on her knees crying. Annie ran over to her and gave her a hug. "It's going to be okay, It's going to be okay, I promise." Annie said holding Sasha with her hands. "He can't die, he just can't die!" Sasha said with her face wet with tears. "Paramedics are on there way right now' Krista says as she puts her phone in her pocket."Armin, is he breathing!?" Eren asked him with a rude tone. Armin's face goes white. He pulls out his phone quickly and puts it in front of Connie's mouth. His eyes go wide. "EVERYONE BACK UP, GIVE ME SOME ROOM, I NEED TO GIVE HIM CPR!" Armin yelled. "NO, HE HAS TO BE BREATHING!" Sasha screamed. Tears were filling Annies eyes to. "He'll be fine, I promise." ANnie lied to Sasha, but she was just trying to calm her down. Krista ran up to the other side of Sasha and hugged her. "I'm so sorry Sasha." Krista said wrapping her arms around Sasha. Armin started doing chest compressions on Connie. "One one thousand, two one thousand, three one thousand." Armin kept saying. Bertolt then ran out of the van, tears in his eyes. "Me and Ymir checked everywhere, no first aid kits anywhere!" Bertolt screamed. "Thirty one thousand." Armin said. He then lifted Connie's nose slightly and lowered his chin, he then did mouth to mouth three times. Sasha was crying uncontrollably now, there were tears on her clothes and on the ground. "CONNIE YOU CAN'T BE DEAD, WE WERE GOING TO GET MARRIED AFTER COLLEGE AND LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER TOGETHER, RIGHT, RIGHT?!" Sasha screamed. Mikasa ran up in front of her and hugged her too. "Please calm down Sasha, just cry into us, don't be worried. Jean, Eren, and Bertolt just stopped. "ARMIN, KEEP DOING MOUTH TO MOUTH, I'LL DO COMPRESSIONS!" Eren yelled as he ran up to Connie and started doing compressions. Then the sounds of Sirens rang through the air. Jean looks over and sees an ambulance in the distance. "WE'RE RIGHT HERE, WE'RE OVER HERE, HURRY UP!" Jean yelled waving his hands around. "COME ON CONNIE!" Eren yelled while doing compressions. The ambulance the turned into the small parking lot they were in. Three medcis busted through the doors and ran up to Connie. 'Move kids, we'll take over from here." One of them said. Armin and Eren quickly backed away and let him do his thing. He ran up to Connie and checked his pulse. "There's no pulse, we have to hurry or we'll be to late!" He yelled to the other two. They both got a stretcher and dragged it out of the ambulance. "HE'S NOT DEAD, THEY'RE BOTH LYING!" Sasha screamed. "And up you go." One of the doctors said as he put Connie in the stretcher. "I'm going with them, you guys just go to the hospital!" Sasha yelled at them. "Sorry miss, you can't come with us, not sure if he'll make it that far." The doctor said. But he made a sour face, he knew he should have worded that differently. "NOO!" Sasha yelled. Anne turned Sasha's head to face her's. "Listen, we'll follow them to the hospital, he will make, I promise you." Annie told her. Sasha just looks at her. "Okay." She says with no emotion.

They were in the waiting room now, all nine of them, they've been there for only five minutes but it felt like an eternity. Sasha was sitting in a chair with her arms wrapped around her legs, just looking at the ground. Anne and Krista were both next to her, with a hand on both of her were still rolling down her face. Then all the sudden the door to the waiting room busted open and just about scared Armin and Eren to death. A giant stepped through the door, he was 6'3 and looked stocky, he had on a plaid red shirt and a farmer hat. He had dark brown lettuce hair from his hat and a small goatee, but he looked upset and mad. 'Sasha, you in here?!" He asked out loud. "Daddy?" Sasha asked lifting up her head. He turned to look at her. Sasha ran up from her seat and jumped into his arms. He caught her with ease. "I came as soon as I found out, where is he?" Mr. Brous asks. Sasha looked up at her dad, tears in her eyes, she then just buried her head in his chest and let it all out. She yelled and cried, and her dad just let her. "Okay, just take a moment to gather your thoughts, I'll ask someone else, okay?" Mr. Brous asks her. She just nodded and sat down, tears still streaming down her face. He turned and looked at Krista and Annie, who looked concerned. In fact, everyone in the waiting room wa looking at him. He just calmly walked over in front of Annie and Krista. He took off his hat and squatted in front of them. "ANnie, Krista, how are you?" He asked. "I'm fine." Krista said. "I could be better, but thanks for asking." Annie said. "Well, I wish I could see you under better circumstances, but can one of you please tell me what exactly happened." Mr. Brouse told them, it wasn't a question though, it was a demand. Krista looked at Annie, and she nodded. They told him everything, from how Connie wa acting weird at the hotel, to how Sasha was taking a picture and to where they said he might not make it.

Mr. Brouse just sat there, he was heartbroken. When Connie was released from the hospital when he was twelve, Mr. Brous offered to take him in, because his [parents were always on business trips, they were only home once every two weeks, so Connie was the son he ever had. "Thank you for telling me." Mr. Brouse said. He stood up and put his hat back on. He then walked over to where Sasha was sitting and sat next to her. She just leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder.

About thirty minutes later a doctor came out. "I'm looking for the parent of Connie Springer?" He said. There looking for a parent? Mr. Brous said to himself. "That's me." he said raising his hand. Sasha looked up at him confused. "Okay then, follow me Mr. Springer." The doctor said. "It's actually Don Brous." He told the doctor. "Okay then, follow me Don. " The doctor said. Don sat up and walked with the doctor, Sasha was right behind him. "So what's wrong with him?" Don asked the doctor. "The cancer he had, we thought it was gone, but it was dormant, we don't know how though, unless he was in a fight recently, but it's back, but not as bad." The doctor said. "Is he alive?! Sasha asked him quickly. The doctor stopped, looking at the ground. "Well, when he was brought here he was dead, most of us just said that, there was no hope, but one of our doctors, doctor Yeager, said he knew him, and insisted that we try to save him." The doctor said. "Grisha Yeager, did it work, tell me!" Don yelled at him. "For some reason, it did, after thirty minutes of being dead, he came back to life, it's honestly a miracle." The doctor said. "Is he up, can we speak to him?" Don asked him. Sasha eyes were wide, Connie was alive. "He's up. But tired, but you can talk to him." The doctor said. He led them to a door in a hallway and opened it. Connie was there, wearing a gown and under a blanket, but alive. "Oh Connie!" Sasha said as she ran up to him and jumped on the bed with him. "Hey Sasha, what's wrong?" Connie asked stroking her hair. Sasha started to cry a little, she gripped his shirt. "They said you might not make it, I was so worried." Sasha said, with tears rolling down her cheek. "I'm sorry." Connie told her. He sounded out of it, he was clearly tired, but happy to see her. Don walked up from behind Sasha."Hey son, I'm glad you're awake." He told Connie. "Hey Don, thanks for coming." Connie said with a smile.

"Oh Don, it's good to see you." aid from behind them. They turned to see Doctor Yeager Standing in the doorway. "Oh Grisha." Don said walking up to him. He gave him a big hug, a man hug. "I did all I could, he's still a knucklehead, but Connie's alive." Grisha said. "Yes he is, yes he is." Don said. "But I have bad news.' Grisha said with a serious tone. Don backed up and looked at him. "What is it?" He asked him. "Pull up a chair, you'll need to sit down." Grisha told him.

They both pulled up a chair from a small table in the room, Sasha was sitting right next to Connie. "So what is it?" Don asks him. Grisha leans back in his seat. "When Connie got here, he was dead, but I brought him back, and that is amazing in general, but that didn't stop the cancer, i fact the cancer is worst, he needs brain surgery." Grisha said. "No, not again, why do I need it again!" Connie yelled at him. "Okay, but how much is it?" Don asked him. Sasha grabbed Connie's hand and gripped it tightly. "You don't need to worry about the price, the problem is that I need a parents signature."


	21. Mr Springer

**Wow, so I stopped making this for a bit** **because** **of two reasons, I thought it wasn't popular and it was going downhill, but I checked and we've reached 2,000 views. :O I was shocked when I saw that, that over 2,000 people have seen what I do,** **that's** **like 3 times as big as my school, so thank y'all so much, and I know this chapter is short but I hope you guys like it, enjoy!**

Don sat back in his chair. He rubbed his forehead. "My parents are never here though, last I saw them was 6 months ago." Connie said. "Connie, give me your phone, I'll call them." Don said looking down. "You know what he's going to say." Connie said with a sad tone. "Your phone, now." Don said. Connie looked scared for a minute with the tone he just used. "I have it, here." Grisha said handing Don a cell phone. "Give me a minute." Don said as he walked out the room. He stepped into the hallway, he looked down and turned on the phone, the first thing he saw was a picture of Connie and Sasha, she was on his back with a telescope, little goofballs. He swipes and the phone turns on. But his homepage picture made him stop, it was a picture of the day Don gave Connie his old truck, just both of them in front of an old single seater ranger, but Connie looked so happy. Don smiled at that, Connie really was the son he never had. He clicked contacts and scrolled down to where there was two words: Mr. Springer. It wasn't even Dad, just Mr. Springer. Don takes a breath, and clicks on it and brings the phone to his ear. It rings, and then someone picks up the phone. "Connie, now's not the time." Mr. Springer said. "Now listen here, this isn't Connie, this is Don Brous, you should know me." Don said. "Don Brous, oh yeah, you watch him sometimes, right?" Mr. Springer asked. Don gritted his teeth together. "No actually, he lives with me." Don said frustrated. "Oh, well what do you want, I'm a very busy man." Mr. Springer says. Don's fist clenched, he's met the guy three times and hated him entirely. "You're son died, but was brought to life by Doctor Grisha Yeager, and now he needs surgery, but I need your signature, so fly your butt over here right now!" Don yelled in the phone. There was a silence. "He died, that's awful, but I can't come down for another month at the least, sorry, but it will have to wait." Mr. Springer said. He sounded so calm, so uninterested. "Now you listen here you son of a bitch, you're coming down here right now, your son could die, I don't about your schedule, get your ass down here right now!" Don yelled in the phone as he slammed his fist in the wall. "Now you listen to me, I don't think you know who I am, but you don't talk to me lie that, and I can't make it Don!" Mr. Springer yelled back. Don couldn't take it anymore. "What kind of father are you, do you even care?" Don asks. "What do you man, I'm a great father, I got him that new car." Mr. Springer. Don gripped the phone harder. "He could not stand that thing, we sold it and he now drives my old truck." Don retorts. "Look, I appreciate what you're doing, I do, but I can't do anything about it, sorry, and I have to go now, bye bye." Mr. Springer said as he hung up the phone. "YOU SON OF A BITCH, PICK UP THIS DAMN PHONE RIGHT NOW!" Don screamed at the phone. But it was to late. Don turns and storms into the room. Sasha was still next to Connie, and Grisha was standing next to the bed. "Don, is everything okay?" Grisha asked. "His father is the world's biggest prick, he said he doesn't have the time to come down here!" Don yelled. Silence fell over everyone. Sasha put her other hand on Connie's. "He really said that, he said he doesn't have enough time?" Connie asked. A tear went down his cheek. "I'm sorry son." Don said. "Look Don,hear me out here." Grisha said. "What is it." Don said frustrated. "From what I've read and seen, you raised him since he was twelve, you taught him how to drive, give a good handshake, and how to stand up for himself, that man may be his father, but you're his dad Don." Grisha said. Do looked up at him, and then at Sasha and Connie, and back at Grisha. "Then as his dad, I'll sign those papers." Don said. Grisha nodded at him. "I'll get them now, you're a good man." Grisha said as he walked out of the room.

"Don, you mean it?" Done heard Connie ask him from behind. "Of course, not only does Sasha love you, but you're like a son to me, so I love you too." Don tells him. "Thank you so much." Connie says.

A little while later Grisha came back with some papers. "Here they are, if you sign them now, we can do the surgery tomorrow." Grisha says, handing Don a handful of papers. "Okay, but what will you do to him exactly?" Don asked Grisha. "After he was revived we immediately did an X-Ray, it looked like something was hit on his hard, he didn't tell me if he had been acting weird but he most likely had something hit his head, and the loud noise over the speaker triggered the tumor in his head, but the X-Ray revealed that the tumor is now at the edge of his brain, which means all we need to do is cut him open and pull the sucker out." Grisha told them. "I know, were got in a fight at the beach, could that have caused it?" Sasha says. She still had both her hands on Connie's hand. "Most likely that's what caused it, just be glad he was able to get here in time, because now we can save him." Grisha told her. Don pressed his lips together. "Okay, I'll sign them, what time does he need to be here." Don asked him. "9:00 would be fine, but for now, you're good to go, we'll get him a wheelchair and when you tomorrow we'll discuss finances." Grisha told them. "Thank you very much Grisha, I owe you a beer for this." Don said with a laugh. "Make it three." Grisha said laughing as he stepped out.

"Why do I need a wheelchair?" Connie asked out loud. "I don't know, just act like you understand, that's what I always did." Don tells him. A few minutes later Grisha came back with a wheelchair. "So you're good to go, I don't think I have to remind you of this again but he can't eat or drink anything until after the surgery, and make sure he gets plenty of sleep." Grisha told Don. "Of course, he'll be here, thanks Grisha." Don tells him getting the wheelchair. "Of course, I need to take care of something else now, so you can let yourself out." Grisha said as he left the room. "Alright, let's go home now." Don says as he turns around to face Connie and Sasha.

Don and Sasha couldn't get Connie into the wheelchair, so he just stood up ad walked in it on his own. Then they walked out of the room. Don was pushing the chair and Sasha was walking next to him. Then they step into the waiting room. Connie's eyes went wide. Everyone was there, even Ymir was there, he thought they would have left. Then they all saw him enter the room. Everyone stood up and ran to him. "Oh my god Connie, you're alive." Eren said. "We were so worried, are you okay?" Annie said. "Guys guys, I'm fine, really, but why are you all still here?" Connie asked. Krista gave him a hug. Because we care about you Connie, that's why." Krista tells him. "Yeah man, who else will film the fights at school." Jeans says laughing. Connie's face goes pale. If I died, then I was really in heaven, then that means that Marco...oh no. Connie thought to himself. "You good?" Jean asks him. Connie nods. "I think he's just tired, let's go Dad." Sasha says. "Okay then, you kids have a good night, and thanks for taking care of this knucklehead." Don says with a smile. He then pushed Connie down the hall, Connie was still turning and waving at everyone.

Don then drove Sasha and Connie home, in his truck that Connie got for his birthday with the money of the sports car his parents got him, like a son.


	22. Update

**Hey guys, I have big news and just wanted to let Y'all know, but the other day after I uploaded the new chapter I decided to read my story from the beginning, and to say the least, it was fucking garbage, so I have taken it upon myself to rewrite the whole series, nothing to new but longer and with more detail, I've already done this with the first two chapter as you guys might know, but until I changed these, no new chapters will be uploaded, sorry but I have to do one at a time, but please check on the first few chapter if you haven't, and have a great day.**


	23. Chapter 23

hey guys, this is just an update but I wanted to give all of y'all lovely people a news report. so as you know I'm rewriting this whole fanfiction, and I know y'all are bored, so I do interest you to my Attack On Pokémon fanfiction, it's a newly added fanfiction I recently made, but onto the main thing. So I'm thinking of making a spinoff fanfiction of this one, like Moblit x Hangi, or Levi x Petra, just stuff like that, please comment on your thought on that, and have great day you beautiful people.


	24. If I die young

**__Oh my god, when I said I was gonna go back a redo all the chapters, I thought It would be quick, but boy was I wrong, I mean it's been a few months and I'm only done with like seven chapters I think, but saying all of that, please go and reread the new chapters, I added a lot of stuff into them and they're much better, and please leave a comment on the new ones saying what you liked about the new additions, but please enjoy my latest chapter!__**

 _ _"You better lose yourself in the music, the moment you own it, you better never let it go, you only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow this opportunity comes once in a lifetime!"__

Connie's alarm clock yelled out loud. Stupid alarm clock. Connie thought. He reached up and put it on snooze. Why is it set for 6:00? Connie thought to himself. He turned to lay on his back and face the ceiling. He then looked around his room. He had had his bed against the wall on the right side of the room and a desk on the other side of the room, it had a popcorn ceiling and some of the paint was peeling off, but this is common on a horse farm, and Connie loved it. But then he heard a knock at his door. "Come in." Connie said while yawning. Sasha then opened the door, wearing jeans and a long sleeve t-shirt, but she cut the sleeves off where they met her elbow though, it looked cute. "Hey handsome, you ready?" Sasha said with a smile. "Ready for what?" Connie asked confused. He then got the covers off of him and was about to stand up. "No no no, don't do that." Sasha said as she ran to him. "Why, are you okay?" Connie asked her. Sasha looked at him for a minute. "Don't you remember, you're surgery." Sasha told him. Then it hit him. "That was real, then I really...died." Connie says. "Yeah, did you think it was a dream?" Sasha asks him. Connie nods his head. But that means that Marco is actually...dead. Connie thought to himself. He put his face into his hands, some tears started to run down his face. "What's wrong, are you okay?" Sasha says as she hugs Connie around his shoulders. He then looked at her, with tears in his eyes. He told her everything, how he died and saw Marco, and how Marco is actually dead.

Sasha put her head in his shoulder. "Look Connie, I'm not saying you're lying, but that is very unlikely, so forget about it for now, okay?" Sasha asks him. He nods his head. "Yeah, okay I will." He told her. Sasha then got up and walked to his closet. "What are you doing?" Connie asked her. She didn't answer. "You need to clean up in here soon." Sasha said laughing in his closet. Connie rolled his eyes. "Not a lot of people go in it ya know." Connie says. Sasha then comes back with a pile of clothes in her arms. "Change into these, say you're done when you are and I'll help you into your wheelchair." Sasha said smiling. "Okay, thanks babe." Connie said. He immediately bit his tongue, he didn't mean to call her babe, it just slipped out. Sasha was walking for the door, but then turned. "Babe?" She asked him. Connie was frozen, and was about to say sorry but was interrupted by her. "I like it." Sasha says. She then winks and steps out. He was silent, didn't know what to do, but she left. Did she like it, what does this mean? Connie thought to himself. Connie looked at the cloths Sasha got for him, it was his jeans that were ripped on the knees, a black shirt with his hoodie, and his flat bill hat. He put them all on, pretty easily actually. "Hey Sash, where my office chair?" Connie said loudly. He waited a bit. Then Sasha came rolling a wheelchair. "Office chair Connie, really?" Sasha asked him. Connie just shrugged his shoulders and smirked. Then Sasha just walked over to him and held out her hand. "Thanks." Connie said. He acted chill but he was really embarrassed, he didn't want to be helped, but he had to be helped. Once he was settled he just looked up and smiled a little. "Thanks Sasha." He said. "Why of course...babe." She said laughing. Connie just signed out loud.

Sasha then wheeled him in the kitchen, where Don was waiting, he had his coffee mug in his hand as he was sitting at the he looked and smiled at Connie. "Good morning Connie, are you ready?" He asked him. Connie looked around the kitchen, he knew he couldn't eat, but he wanted to look like he was thinking. "Yeah, I guess I have to." Connie said. "Don't sound so excited, you should be fine, now let's go." He told Connie. Connie nodded. Sasha then wheeled him outside, with Don following. Then Connie climbed into the truck.

It was just a thirty minute drive to the hospital, so Connie had plenty of time to think. But then they arrived. "Alright, let's do this." Connie said. Don helped him into the wheelchair and wheeled him in the hospital. "You guys wait over there, I'll check us in." Don said. Sasha nodded. She wheeled him near where the chairs were. Sasha sat next to him. But when she sat, she noticed something. A few tears were going down Connie's face, he looked upset, but Sasha knew why, if she was having brain surgery she would probably cry to. She then took his hand and put it in hers, and then put her other hand on top of it. He looked at her, and smiled. "It's going to be okay." She told him. He nodded slowly. Then Don walked over to them. "They're ready for you Connie." He tells Connie. He nodded slowly. Don the started to push Connie towards the door, Sasha was behind him, but he stopped. "You need to stay her." Don's tells her. Sasha looked confused. "Why, I want to be with Connie!" She said. "Look sweetie, this is serious, right when he gets in there he's going to sleep, so you need to stay here. Don then walked through the big double doors. But Sasha saw Connie lift his head over the back of the chair. He looked right at Sasha. He then mouthed something. "I love you." He said silently. He then went through the doors, and a thought that hadn't bothered Sasha just hit her. What if Connie doesn't make it through this surgery?

Mikasa was having a fun time, her and Jean decided to make today a date day. They just went to the mall and are now headed somewhere dinner. Mikasa was dressing comfortably, she was also wearing something that she knew Jean liked. She had on a red tank top with a pair of Jean shorts, she also had on flip flops, it felt nice and comfy. She then looked over at Jean, his arm was leaning on the open window. He had on a T-shirt and shorts, along with a pair of sunglasses. They Were taking turns picking music, but then his song ended. "Okay, my turn to pick a song.' Mikasa said in a cute voice. "Oh come on, you pick the worst music though.' Jean said jokingly. Mikasa playfully hit him in the shoulder.

Jean couldn't be happier, he had the hottest girl in school sitting next to him, and he could say she is his girlfriend. Jean smiled. "Okay, how about this one?" Mikasa asks, but it clearly wasn't a question. Then a piano tune came out, he knew what song it was. "Why this song, this song is so sad." Jean says. 'What's wrong with Lady Antebellum, and what's wrong with If I die Young?" Mikasa asked him. "Nothing, it's just a sad song." Jean told her. But the lyrics stood out to him for some reason. It was probably going to be stuck in his head for the next week.

But Jean saw where they were going. He pulled into the parking lot and parked his car. "Okay, I'm hungry, let's eat!" Jean said smiling. "Of course!" Mikasa said happily. They then both got out of the car and shut the door, Jean then locked his car, but he turned back and looked at it, he loved his car. It was matte black Dodge Charger with black wheels, it was Jean's pride and joy, besides Mikasa of course. But then him and Mikasa started walking to the restaurant, hand in hand. But his phone started to ring. "Who's that?" Mikasa asked him. "I don't know, let me check." He said. He let go of her hand and he pulled out his phone and looked, he didn't have the number in his phone but it said it was from Montana. Jean kept walking and answered. "Hello, Jean speaking." Jean said into the phone with a weird accent. Mikasa laughed because Jean always does that in a funny accent. But then he stopped walking. Jean just stood there, motionless.

 _ _"If I die young, bury me in satin."__

"No...he can't….he can't be.." Jean was saying. His phone then slowly dropped out of his hands. Mikasa had to lunge to grab it before it hit the floor.

 _ _"Lay me down in a bed of roses."__

Mikasa then put the phone to her face. "Who is this, what did you just tell Jean?" Mikasa asks. Jean then fell to his knees, looking at his hands. His face looked devastated.

 _ _"Sink me in the river at dawn."__

The other person started to talk. "A few days ago a young boy named Marco was driving home from school, but a semi truck hit him in the front." The guy was saying. Mikasa's eyes went wide.

 _ _"Send me away with the words of a love song."__

"Medics did all they could, but Marco received massive injuries." He was saying. Mikasa noticed people starting to gather around. They were whispering, probably about Jean. But she saw Jean, a few tears came down his face, his hazel eyes were getting watery.

 _ _"Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my brother."__

"We tried our best, but after all we did, we couldn't save him." The guy kept saying. "No..no." Mikasa said slowly. People were about to approach Jean, but backed up when he started breathing heavily.

 _ _"He'll know I'm safe with you when he stands under my colours."__

"Marco died a few hours after the accident, and his mother wanted me to speak to a Jean Kirstein." He said.

 _ _"Life ain't always what you think it oughta be, no ain't even grey, but he will miss you."__

No one answered the guy on the phone, because Mikasa was running up to Jean. She quickly put her arms around him. "It's going to be okay, It's going to be okay, It's going to be okay.' Mikasa kept saying. Jean then started to cry into her shirt, he couldn't help, it was loud. He just lost his best friend, without even saying goodbye.


	25. Chapter 25

Jean was sitting in his living room. His mom and dad were sitting on a couch across from him, and Mikasa was next to him, holding his hand. Only a few hours ago he found out his best friend died. Jean hasn't said much, his emotions and actions showed how he was feeling. His Mom was on the phone with Mrs. Bodt. "Okay, and Mary," Mrs. Kirstein looked like she was trying to find the words to say. "Just call if you need anything." She said, and hung up the phone. She then put the phone on her lap.

She took a deep breath and looked at Jean. "Jean, honey?" She asked surprisingly calmly. Jean looked up at his mother, his hazel eyes still red from crying. When Mikasa saw this she squeezed his hand. "I don't know how to tell you this, but me and your father just," She bit her lip for a minute. "We can't make it to the funeral." She said.

At this point Jean stood up, with anger and rage in his eyes. "What do you mean!" He yelled at his parents. Mr. Kirstein stood up. "Don't yell at your mother!" He yelled at his son. "No, it's one thing if you guys don't come to my football games, but this is my best friend, and he's dead, do you understand that, he's fucking dead!" Jean yelled at both of them. Tears were flooding down his face. "Jean, do you think we didn't love him, do you think that we want him to be dead?" His mother yelled at him. Jean looked down for a moment, he hadn't thought of that, he was just so filled with anger, that he was blinded. "Jean, he went on vacation with us five times, we treated him like our son, we love him just as much as you did so don't act like we don't love him either." Mr. Kirstein told him sternly.

"Umm, can I say something?" Mikasa asked sheepishly. The two parents looked over at her, they had forgot she was still there. "Yes sweetie, what is it?" Mrs. Kirstein asked her trying to sound like she wasn't mad. "Well, the reason that you're not letting Jean go to the funeral is because you don't want him to go alone, correct?" Mikasa asked them. The two parents exchanged looks, but nodded.

Jean looked back at Mikasa confused, but she was smart, he hoped she knew what she was doing. "Well, Marco was my friend and it hurt all of us when he died, some more then others," her eyes drifted to Jean. "But what if I went with him?" Mikasa asked them. Mr. and Mrs. Kirstein both looked very surprised. "Mikasa, you don't have to-" Jean was saying but Mikasa put her finger up to his lips to quiet him.

"You would do that?" Mr. Kirstein asked her. "Of course, I love Jean, and seeing him like this makes me upset." Mikasa said. He actually looked pleased, to Mikasa's surprise. "Actually, that sound okay, if you're willing to go on a plane ride with Jean then why the hell can't you go." Mr. Kirstein said. "You're sure Henry?" Mrs. Kirstein asked him. He looked at her and nodded. "Well, fine, I'll get your tickets, but you'll have to leave tomorrow morning, okay?" Mrs. Kirstein asked both of them. Mikasa nodded. Jean slowly shook his head. "Awesome, I'll run home and get packed, see you tomorrow Jean, love you." Mikasa said as she walked out.

She walked out the door and took a breath. She acted confident,but stepping into that argument, it took a lot out of her. 'What did I get myself into." She said to herself quietly. She opened the door to her car and turned it on. She put it in drive and pulled out of the driveway, and drove home.

When she got home she saw that everyone was home, Mom's Ford Escape was in the garage with Dad's Chevy Tahoe, and Eren's truck was at the driveway. She pulled up behind Eren's truck and put her car in park. "Okay, just tell them you're going and don't ask." Mikasa told herself. She stepped out of the car and walked to her front door. She took one last final breath, letting her thoughts come back to her. She opened the door and stepped in.

Mom and Dad were on the couch in the living room, and Eren was in the kitchen making a sandwich. Dad was reading the paper while mom was texting her friends. When she walked in her parent's looked up at her. "Hey honey, did you hear about Marco?" Mom asked her. "Yeah, actually," Mikasa took a breath. "I'm going to his funeral with Jean." She said quickly. Dad put down the paper, Mom put her phone down, and even Eren walked in the room.

They all looked at each other nervously, well Eren was shoving food in his face, but her parents looked surprised. "Sweetie, he didn't live close, if you went we would have to get plane tickets." Mom told her. Mikasa closed her eyes. "Jean's parents paid for it, they already got me tickets." Mikasa said biting her tongue. She opened her eyes and looked at them, her Mom seems mad, but Dad didn't seem to mad, he reached over and took a sip of his tea. He put it back and smiled after he drank it. "When are you leaving?" He asked her. Mikasa straighten her back. "Tomorrow morning, and there's nothing you can say to stop me." She said confidently.

"Well, better start packing." Dad said. "No, I said there was nothing you can do to stop," But Mikasa had just registered what he said. "Wait I can go?" She asked him. "Well, what else would you be packing your bags for?" He asked her. She couldn't believe he was letting her go. "Right, I'll go up and pack then." Mikasa said. She turned and walked up to her room, still amazed that she could go. But when she got up the stairs she heard Mom asking why Dad let her, but Mikasa can worry about it later, she needed to pack.

She got upstairs and sat on her bed. She didn't know where to start, but she needed to find somewhere to start. She stood up and walked to her closet, she reached up top and got her suitcase. It was black and had red lines on it, nothing special. She laid it on her bed and started to put clothes in it. She put simple things, just a few pairs of jeans and some t-shirts, but she also packed a black dress, it wasn't anything much, just a simple black dress meant for these sort of things. But when she folded it, a bit of sadness went through her. She didn't know Marco to well, but he was known as the nicest guy at her school, always willing to help. But he's...dead. Mikasa shivered at the thought, no one that young should die like that.

But she brushed off the thought and continued to pack. She packed the last of her stuff. She wiped off her forehead and zipped everything up. But she heard a knock at her door. She looked over and saw Mom. "Hey Mom." Mikasa said. Mom nodded and walked in the room. She quietly walked over and sat on the bed next to Mikasa.

"So, everything packed?" She asked her. Mikasa nodded. "Okay, well I'm sorry that I said you can't go at first," She said. "I just want you to be safe."

"Mom, it's fine, I should have asked before just saying I'm going." Mikasa said. Mom nodded slowly. "Okay, well you'll be leaving early tomorrow, better get some sleep." Mom told her. Mikasa nodded. "Night Mom." She said. Mom hugged her and kissed her forehead. She sat up and walked to the door. "I'll wake you up in the morning." Mom said as she walked out.

When she left Mikasa stood up and walked to her closet. She changed into something to sleep in. Shorts and a tank top, it was comfortable and that's all that mattered. She closed the door to her closet and walked to her bed. She sat on it and turned off her lamp, to where it was pitch dark in her room. She stretched her legs out and sat on top of her covers. She laid her head back on her pillow and closed her eyes, and drifted to sleep.


End file.
